


Male MC Mystic Messenger: Yoosung Route

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Series: Male MC Mystic Mesenger [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Character - Freeform, Male MC, mature rating for caution reasons in last chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: The Yoosung Route with a male mc twist! If you would like to read the first days check out the series!Zack Rein (Male MC) is a young college student who just so happened to accidentally join the RFA. After a few days he and Yoosung start to really hit it off. Zack takes it upon himself to help Yoosung mend the wounds from the supposed death of his cousin.





	1. Yoosung Route: Day 5

Zack slowly opened his eyes to see the sun pouring in through the blinds of his window. He hated sunlight and preferred cloudy or rainy days. He could hear those loud chirping birds squawking like there was no tomorrow.  He rolled over in frustration and covered his head with his pillow slowly and closed his eyes. 

*GOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE! IT IS NOW 7 A.M. LET’S GET READY FOR ANOTHER BEEEAAAAUUUUTIFUL DAY~*

Why did he use Monokuma’s morning announcement as his alarm? It was so damn loud. “Ugh!” He sat up and unplugged his phone from the charger and turned off his alarm. He stretched his back and rolled out of bed reeling his feet back at the cold wood floor. He took a bathroom break before plopping in front of his computer. He printed out the document he needed for school. He pressed his back into his chair and let out a loud “Aaaah” as he yawned. Slowly he grabbed the papers and put them in his bag while grabbing his phone and unlocking it. By now it had become a habit. There were no messages from his outside friends but apparently the RFA had been blowing up last night with alerts. Damn. He missed a chat with Seven, that guy was so funny. Also, now that he was with them, he found himself having to charge his phone more frequently. 

 

**~*~     ~*~     ~*~**  

> **Zack:** Ey! Good morning Yoosung
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack! Hi!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Proof that I’m brushing my teeth! 
> 
>       **Zack:** Ah?   
>  **Zack:** Did someone say you smell? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What? No.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Did you see the picture Seven posted? 
> 
> **Zack:** Oh. No. Sorry I just logged in without reading the other chats. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh! That’s fine! It’s not that big of a deal. Here.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I miss it. Those times. 
> 
>   **Zack:** I’m sorry. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** No! It’s okay!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m getting excited for the party!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Ha it’s been a long time since I felt excited about something like this.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** You know. Something that isn’t LOLOL   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Once I was the student body president.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** My campaign slogan was to “Make the School Great Again”   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I wonder how I won? 
> 
>   **Zack:** Twas a mystery. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Well it’s all in the distant past.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** : I would study like crazy.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I was a teachers pet too haha;; 
> 
> **Zack:** So was I 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Really? 
> 
> **Zack:** I liked it.  
>  **Zack:** I worked hard too  
>  **Zack:** made them see that I was a straight ‘A’ good guy   
>  **Zack:** and things sorta became easier then I guess. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** It does! But it’s not quite a pay off.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Well it is but it isn’t. 
> 
>        **Zack:** Yeah. You still have the stress of trying to keep it all up. 
> 
>   **Yoosung** **★** **:** Now I barely even know my professor.  
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah. Smaller schools really put that into perspective.   
>  **Zack:** Now you go to their class and once it’s done then “buh-bye” 
> 
>   **Yoosung** **★** **:** It’s okay I guess. 
> 
>       **Zack:** I guess.   
>  **Zack:** it’s a bittersweet thing I suppose.   
>  **Zack:** I guess it doesn’t bother me.   
>  **Zack:** I do online college and face-to-face, I guess I never cared. 
> 
>   **Yoosung** **★** **:** You must work hard for school huh? 
> 
> **Zack:** It’s a pride thing.   
>  **Zack:** With a hint of stress and a dash of anxiety (or you know) and a dab of fearing my parents wrath if I’m a giant failure. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Heh  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I understand.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And yet I’m just meandering around.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** …. No  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** No more!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m going to start working hard.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Maybe it’s not for my parents or anything but at least I can impress you! 
> 
>       **Zack:** Thanks. 

Yoosung… you should be doing things for yourself. But I won’t tell him that, one step at a time. For now, maybe having someone to “impress” as he says will give him the drive into getting better. Hopefully. 

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Ya!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ve been feeling more courageous these past few days!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Just like when Rika was here.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I want to work hard again!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Just watch me!  
> 
> **Zack:** I’m rooting for ya! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Thank you!!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I gotta catch the bus!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Have a great day!!! 

 

>               Yoosung★ has left the chatroom 

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

“Remember to read the Kinsey Reports I sent to your course messages.” His professor closed her book. She tapped her fingers against the table as she gave more instructions. 

“Psst Zack.” He glanced over to see Jay, he hadn’t talked to her much since the ZEN play. “Did you see that we’re going to Sky Uni tomorrow?” 

“What? Why?” 

“They’re doing maintenance here due to all the plumbing issues in B Wing. So they said that all 12 o’clocks are going to Sky.” 

“Tss where the hell is that?” He got out his phone and searched through the maps. “Damn. Really?” 

“No joke. I’ll have to get up an hour earlier.” She rubbed her temples. “Forget it. Screw make-up. I need the sleep.” 

“Yeah.” He chuckled as he looked through the site. “I have no idea where this is.” 

“Room 302 in the…erm…” She got out her translation book. “Oh on the east wing.” 

“I better just go there and find it myself.” 

“Can I tag along?” 

“Yeah. Hey did you understand Sex and Happiness chart?” 

“Oh yeah I’ll help you with that. My mother says wait until Human Sexuality 2, it get’s more analytical.” She tossed her books into her bag and grabbed her drink. 

“Can’t wait.” He sighed. 

The two talked seamlessly as they bough their lunch and made their way to the bus stop. He mumbled to her about their psychology class discussing the Master’s and Johnson phases of sex. Jay could talk about sex so easily without batting an eye, she really took a professional approach to it. As for Zack on the other hand he had to use code words and gestures. 

“Right so the plateau phase is when the…you know…woman….pa-parts.” 

“Vagina.” 

He coughed into his hand. “Yup.” 

“Zack,” she laughed, “it’s just a body part. Nothing to be shy of. It’s not like I’m using slang terms.” 

“I know. I just can’t get myself to just say it.” 

“You should practice on someone. Like, for me, I talked with my girlfriend about it and while she was blushing I got this like, uhm, superiority? I guess. Like kinda like, heh I can talk about this and you can’t and it’s cute that you’re blushing.” She rubbed her chin. “Or something.” 

He laughed. “I’ll try that.” 

“Yeah. Especially since we have a Power Point to give on it.” 

“Urgh. Don’t.” 

The bus stopped at Sky University. “Geezus.” Zack mumbled as he looked at the campus. “This place is cool.” 

“I know. But it’s a bitch to get into. I really just cut my losses.” 

“Yeah. I had to be interested in governmental or engineering work if I wanted a scholarship.” They stepped off and looked at the high buildings of ‘This is where successful people go’. The students ran around from one building to the next. The lawyer majors looked like hell, the medical students looked like they were about to snap, the artists students were scrambling to get their reports done, and hey look a stoner. Even he looks stressed. 

“Erm okay… East Wing… East Wing… Oh! Here! No…” 

Zack looked over her shoulder. 

“Do you need help?” A young dyed blonde haired boy… ahaha… sonuvabitch. 

“Yeah.” Jay walked over to what was freaking obviously Yoosung! Zack winced and immediately looked at the much more interesting buildings. “Where’s East Wing?” 

  _I can’t believe this! $*@) *$(@% &!!! %$&%*$(Q!!!! I mean SERIOUSLY!? What is my luck!? Sky Uni… Did he ever say he went here!? _

“Oh! Okay thanks! Hey Za-“ She pointed at a building.

“Ahaha! Huh? Oh!” Zack spun around. “Cool cool! Less go!” He ran off to where she gestured. “Thanks! Bye!” 

“Sure!” Yoosung smiled brightly. 

Ugh! Too pure!! “Well he was nice.” Zack breathed out rapidly. 

“Yeah. Heh… why are you acting like a spaz?” 

“Am I? I guess it’s just hot.” 

“Well it’s cool. He said he’ll be in that classroom tomorrow. I guess Professor wants us to hear their guest speaker.” 

“Oh fucking great.” 

“What? The speaker sounded interesting right?”

“I dunno I didn’t hear.” He slightly snipped. 

“Geez. What’s got your panties in a twist?” 

“Nothing. Just stressed.” _What am I so stressed about? So what? Right? So what. I mean Yoosung is a nice guy. If he just-so-happens to know who I am then so what? Just breathe Zack. Breathe…_

**_~*~*~*~_ **

 

> _707, Jaehee Kang, Zack_
> 
> **Zack:** Hey Seven, Jaehee. 
> 
> **707:** Zack!!! Hey hey! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Zack. Good Afternoon. 
> 
> **707:** What’s our mystery member up to? 
> 
> **Zack:** Just getting back to my class. 
> 
> **707:** *Gasp!* Pay attention. Or the Professor Seven will see you after class~
> 
> **Zack:** Oh dear. I wouldn’t want to be punished. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You two…
> 
> **Zack:** Neeheehee juuuust kidding. 
> 
> **707:** T_T 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I saw the photo you posted Luciel. 
> 
> **Zack:** oh yeah. I finally got to see that too.  
>  **Zack:** You all looked good. 
> 
> **707:** But didn’t I look better~? 
> 
> **Zack:** Oh yes.  
>  **Zack:** Shining brighter than ZEN 
> 
> **707:** ☆⌒ヽ(*'、^*)chu
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Impossible. 
> 
> **707:** My unique features do shine in that photo!!  
>  **707:** Jaehee, your outfit for this party should have a clockwork attached to the back  
>  **707:** and dress up as a robot so everyone’s reminded of those nostalgic times~~ 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** (°ㅂ°╬)  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** No! 
> 
> **707:** Aww it would be fun!  
>  **707:** I want to wind it up lololol
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, aren’t you busy with work? 
> 
> **707:** yes…
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** what kind of work are you doing today? 
> 
> **707:** **＼** **(º** **□** **º l|l)/  
>  707: ** Jaehee is suddenly interested in me!?!?!  
>  **707:** I didn’t know we could cross routes!!! 
> 
> **Zack:** Zumin 
> 
> **707:** It can happen!!! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** What? No.  
>  **Jahee Kang:** I was stating that if you have the time to poke fun, then I guess it means you are not busy. 
> 
> **707:** T_T
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Though I am curious in the work you are doing. 
> 
> **707:** You are interested!! 
> 
> **Zack:** Zumin. 
> 
> **707:** Yusss! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** What? No.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** What do you really do? 
> 
> **707:** I do computer work of course! 
> 
> **Zack:** The best of the best
> 
> **707:** Ya!! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I am very curious. Out of everyone you are the most mysterious. 
> 
> **707:** I would but there’s no share button on here! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** (-_-;)···
> 
> **707:** Hmm…  
>  **707:** Oh!!   
>  **707:** Right… 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**?
> 
> **707:** I did some spring/winter/summer/fall cleaning
> 
> **Zack:** Really depends on when you look at this huh
> 
> **707:** I organized my drawer as I found that photo.  
>  **707:** I found a floppy disk I used to use when I was really little lololol
> 
> **Zack:** That’s awesome.  
>  **Zack:** What’s on it? 
> 
> **707:** This floppy disk…  
>  **707:** I had hidden in one of my fairy tale books and completely forgotten about it. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Why was it hidden? 
> 
> **707:** Hmm… because it’s a floppy disk. 
> 
> **Zack:** didn’t want it to get sucked up in the past? 
> 
> **707:** Yes! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Quite the relic. 
> 
> **707:** Yeah lolol  
>  **707:** Come to think of it… I remember there’s a group of people who collect floppy disks.  
>  **707:** Let’s invite them! 
> 
> **Zack:** Your wish is my command. 
> 
> **707:** Ya!  
>  **707:** I wish I was twenty percent cooler! 
> 
> **Zack:** You own that beat! 
> 
> **707:** You can call me the king or the ruler!  
>  **707:** They call my name out like Ferris Bueller! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Let’s refocus.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Why _did_ you post that old photo? 
> 
> **707:** I’m excited for the party! **\\(** **★** **ω** **★** **)/  
>  707: ** I wanted everyone to see it as encouragement
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** That’s kind of you
> 
> **707:** Lolol did you see Yoosung Zack?
> 
> **Zack:** yup. With the brown hair?   
>  **Zack:** He looked happy. Maybe he’ll feel better with this party. 
> 
> **707:** Ya!   
>  **707:** At least maybe he’ll feel a _little_ better  
>  **707:** He can smile again! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I see…  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel…  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Have you met V recently? 
> 
> **707:** No.   
>  **707:** He’s too far away for me to get there? (O_O;)  
>  **707:** He said he’ll log in before the party so we’ll just have to wait. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I see… 
> 
> **707:** Whew….  
>  **707:** I feel like I can breathe now that my workload has eased up. 
> 
> **Zack:** Good. You should enjoy it by doing something. 
> 
> **707:** Doing something? 
> 
> **Zack:** I’m “something” 
> 
> **707:** ?  
>  **707:** Ah!  
>  **707:** **☆⌒ヽ** **(*’** **、** **^*)chu  
>  707: ** Ohhh~ what a suggestion~ 
> 
> **Zack:** lolololol I’ve always wanted to use that line
> 
> **707:** So I’m  
>  **707:** your first!!
> 
> **Zack:** Y-yes… please don’t be too rough
> 
> **707:** lolololol
> 
> **Zack:** lololololol
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Should I just give you two some space? 
> 
> **707:** lololololol! 
> 
> **Zack:** hahaha! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Sometimes I just don’t understand you two  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I’m going back to the office. 
> 
> **Zack:** Good bye Jaehee 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I hope we can talk later.  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Goodbye 
> 
>           Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. 
> 
> **707:** T_T  
>  **707:** I think Jaehee likes me least T_T 
> 
> **Zack:** that’s not true  
>  **Zack:** Maybe she just doesn’t fully get your quirky jokes. 
> 
> **707:** Maybe. 
> 
> **Zack:** I’m sure she respects you.  
>  **Zack:** but maybe she doesn’t quite know how to read you. 
> 
> **707:** I am a mysterious. 
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah. Go back to fighting crime Phantom Thief
> 
> **707:** Gasp!  
>  **707:** For justice!  
>  **707:** I’m going to steal your heart! 
> 
> **Zack:** Always :) 
> 
> **707:** Thanks!  
>  **707:** Then I better do my things!   
>  **707:** Haha! You’re “things” btw!
> 
> **Zack:** lolol can’t wait
> 
> **707:** Ya! Seven out! 
> 
> **Zack:** *Salute!*

          707 has left the chatroom. 

 

“Geez. You’re always so into that phone.” Jay smiled as sat next to Zack on the bus back to their city. “This is going to be a pain. I mean seriously? This ride is too long.” 

He nodded as he closed his phone. “Mmyeah.” He sighed. “Not even the local community college or high school can house us.” 

“The high school I can understand. Our classes in that time period are just too big. But geez. Just cancel class! I mean c’mon!” 

“You’d think.” He rubbed his thumb and looked at his uneven fingernails. 

“You should get those done?” 

“My nails?” He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. “I guess. I don’t like people touching me though.” 

“You bite ‘em?” 

“Only when I’m anxious. Which is always.” He laughed. 

“I chew on paper, ’til it messed up my stomach. Blocked for a few days.” 

“TMI.” 

The two laughed as they made their way back to campus. After going to his study group Zack made his way to the college store and bought himself a snack. Tomorrow, Yoosung and he were going to be in the same building. It wasn’t really the first time they met but at that time… he wasn’t going to ever introduce himself. But now, he was going to go up to him and tell him who he was. Just like that. 

_“Oh hey? I knew I recognized you. Zack. Zack Rein. R.F.A? You know?”_

Or something like that. Something real smooth. He smiled to himself as he looked at his hands. Unconsciously he brought his thumb to his lips and lightly gnawed at the nail.  

 

> _Zack, Yoosung★_
> 
> **Zack:** Hey hey, you eat lunch? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hi! And yes!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** But I burned my hand while cooking. 
> 
> **Zack:** Ouch. That looks pretty red. 

Yoosung has nice hands. Really feminine looking. 

 

> **Zack:** What were you cooking? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Ramen. I was thinking about something that was bothering me and then “ouch!”  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Haha just kidding. It’s a really small burn. 
> 
> **Zack:** Must have been thinking hard.  
>  **Zack:** Everything alright? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Just was reading something and I guess I felt a little angry  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Really angry. 
> 
> **Zack:** The news? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah something like that.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Can I get your opinion on something? 
> 
> **Zack:** Sure. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What’s with you and Seven?  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Just curious. 
> 
> **Zack:** I dunno?  
>  **Zack:** We’re just having fun? I mean I wouldn’t label anything as, well, anything. Just that we have fun. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh hahaha  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah. 
> 
> **Zack:** What? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Nothing! ^^  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He’s a nice person. 
> 
> **Zack:** He is 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I don’t think he’s a bad person.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He’s the only one who knows what you look like irl  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He sure knows a lot of things that we don’t.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He knows a lot of things.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Just jealous I guess.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** You two sure tease a lot lately. 
> 
> **Zack:** It’s been like one chat? 
> 
> **Yoosung★** : One too many.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Lololol! Just kidding!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Just teasing!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m going to go study.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** You’ll cheer for me right? 
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah. Good luck
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I love talking to you here.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hahaha  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Please don’t see it as a chore to talk to me.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** This is a photo of me and Rika. 
> 
> **Zack:** You two look nice. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** When I saw the photo of us I thought of you.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Weird right?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Cuz you’re a boy and Rika is a girl.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** What is your hair color Zack? 
> 
> **Zack:** Black
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** and your eyes? 
> 
> **Zack:** blue
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh. Haha that is different huh?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I better go! 
> 
>          Yoosung★ has left the chatroom. 

What the hell was that? Before he could even process the weird chat Yoosung called. 

“I thought you had to study.” Zack said flatly. 

“Hm? I do I do! Haha I didn’t even realize I was calling you until I pressed the call button.” He sighed. He sounded… strained. “I really want to see you. Whenever I get the chance to think about you, I do…” 

“Th-thanks. It’s fun talking…to you…too.” 

“I love it.” There was a pause. “I hope I’m not bothering you. It’s just that I’m most happiest when I’m talking to you. I look forward to it everyday!” 

“Yeah. I look forward to talking to everyone as well.” 

“…. No matter how far apart we are… I end up imagining that we’re still thinking about each other. I love that excitement so much. I mean I used to think of nothing but LOLOL but now… I always think of you. Huh?… Oh… I have to go. Bye Z-R-Zack!” 

“B…ye.” 

_Did he just forget my name?_

He felt something wrong. Yoosung… when he thought about him Zack couldn’t help but feel his skin raise. For the first time since he joined the group he really didn’t want to log in. Not for a bit. 

**~*~*~**

The break from everyone was needed. He took the time to collect his thoughts and do things he wanted to do without having to look at emails or messages. A trip to the local museum was fun though he sped through the things he didn’t care enough about. Then a nice dinner with his friends at a market accompanied with live music. Then he saw some drama show being recorded and though he told himself to finally check out those K-Drama’s he totally forgot about it as he went to the movies. It was all harmless fun but there was something bothering him. It didn’t take long, maybe around 4pm or so, that he suddenly started getting text after text from Yoosung. And despite saying that he was fine it was as if he didn’t get the message. This was concerning. No. He knew where this was going. He just didn’t want to admit it yet. 

It was nearly 10pm when he got home with a little booze fun. He waved at Seven in the camera before plopping onto his bed and opening a can. He didn’t normally drink but… well he was out drinking with friends and the buzz was still going. 

**~*~**

 

> _707, Yoosung★, Zack_
> 
> **707:** I told you he’s fine.  
>  **707:** I saw him on the video feed right now. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** You did?  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Send proof! 
> 
> **707:** lololol no 
> 
> **Zack:** Proof
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hey!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hi! 
> 
> **Zack:** Hi Yoosung, Seven 
> 
> **707:** Hey!!!   
>  **707:** Thank goodness haha; 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m so excited that you’re here! 
> 
> **Zack:** Ya me too. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What were you doing?  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** You sure seemed busy.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** It seemed like you were gone forever   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I was really worried.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I told Jumin he should send a search party for you  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Haha I was worried you know? 
> 
> **Zack:** Yoosung
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yes? 

Zack looked at the camera and picked up a paper. 

** _HeLp ME CHANGE THE SUBJECT 7!!!_ **

 

> **707:** Ur ankles get better if u put minced cat leaves on the injury and have a cat lick it. 
> 
> **Zack:** Oh! Yeah! ZEN should do that! I heard about the injury.  
>  **Zack:** Poor dude. Hey man if you read this I hope you get better. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** lololololololol I don’t believe that. 
> 
> **Zack:** The Cat leaves from California work best.   
>  **Zack:** Specifically near San Diego
> 
> **707:** Cat leaves growing deep in the beaches in Cali are the best of the best! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** how can they grown deep in the sea;; 
> 
> **707:** I’m not kidding. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** : What the hell are cat leaves? lolol
> 
> **707:** Opium for cats made by the god of cats
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Nah~ That can’t exist lol 
> 
> **Zack:** Natural catnip. Cali is all about that organic you know? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** (゜ロ゜)
> 
> **Zack:** Cat leaves.   
>  **Zack:** Oh man their slogan is so pawsome   
>  **Zack:** Meow meow meow! Injured? Don’t worry!! Cleopawtra will bless you with…. CAT LEAVES! 
> 
> **707:** I like the French version.  
>  **707:** Le~MEOW La~MEOW Le~MEOW!!! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What? Is there a Korean Version!? 
> 
> **707:** Not yet.   
>  **707:** Duh. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** omg
> 
> **707:** I’m always right.  
>  **707:** Well… maybe not always.  
>  **707:** but usually. 
> 
> **Zack:** 9 times of ten
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** So is this why Jumin never gets hurt? 
> 
> **Zack:** Imported Cat leaves + Elizabeth = Hercules 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** (゜ロ゜)
> 
> **707:** If you didn’t play LOLOL so much you would have known the power of Cat Leaves! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Haha! I’m actually not in the mood to play today. So I guess I’ll look into it. **  
> Yoosung** **★** **:** Jumin have me some advice earlier.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I should find a valuable person. One that inspires me.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** So I looked up the person who made LOLOL **  
> Yoosung** **★** **:** And searched for people who make games. It was fun! 

Zack let out a sigh of relief. He was worried there for a second. 

 

> **Zack:** Nice! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hehe thanks!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Now I can be manly like you Zack! 
> 
> **707:** I’m here to! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Lol! 
> 
> **707:** ＼(º □ º l|l)/  
>  **707:** I’ve made games before too! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Really!? 
> 
> **707:** Ya…but… they’re too secure. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** That’s good right? 
> 
> **707:** I forgot the password just before the release… so I couldn’t release it. 
> 
> **Zack:** Wah-wah
> 
> **707:** I just gotta find the post-it note  
>  **707:** Then it’s game time! 
> 
> **Zack:** So Yoosung are you going to look into making games? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh! Yeah! **  
> Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m looking into it! 
> 
> **707:** Oh! If you make one I’ll hack into it and spread it on P2P sites! 
> 
> **Zack:** So… PSP? Wat? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** -_- **  
> Yoosung** **★** **:** Keep your enemies closer…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I gotta make dinner and clean. 
> 
> **Zack:** Okay. Have a good night and good luck
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Thank you!! 
> 
> **707:** I’m gonna head out too! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yup! Bye! 
> 
> ****Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.
> 
> **Zack:** Thanks Seven. 
> 
> **707:** You got it! 
> 
>            707 has left the chatroom. 

“Hello?” Zack yawned. 

“Oh! Did I wake you?” He could hear Yoosung’s flinch. 

With a sigh he stood up and went to the bathroom. “No. I just dozed off. How’s cleaning going Cinderella?” 

“Halfway done! But I started looking at old photo albums. Ahh… that just stopped me. And you know? I never met Rika until I was in the 6th grade. She was at a family dinner thing and my mom forced me to go. That was the first time I met her. And she got me into volunteer work at the local Senior Center. And it was so much fun and I learned so much.” 

“Good.” 

“Yea! I felt so proud of myself. I asked her…what I would get for helping these people. And you know what she said?” 

“Mmm… To make people happy and to bring joy to others? Even when it seems like happiness is so far away? And that money, power, and fame are nothing compared to bringing others pure happiness? It’s like magic right.” 

“….I…” 

“Yoosung?” He squeezed toothpaste onto his tooth brush and rubbed his stubbly beard. _Gotta shave…again…_  

“She… yes…she said something exactly like that…” He chuckled. “You are so similar to her, gender and race aside, you are really like her.” 

Zack rolled his eyes. “That _is_ something.” 

“I mean you’re not like a carbon copy or anything. Of course not. But… but still. I mean… she passed away before I graduated high school…” 

Zack pulled the phone away and sighed. He pinched his brow and frowned in sympathy. “…I’m sorry… Yoosung.” He meant it. 

“She…s…no longer here.” His breath hitched. 

“Yoosung.” He bit his lower lip. “Yoosung…. Damn it. Y… You go to Sky Uni right?” 

“Huh? Uhm yes? But why are you a-” 

“Go there. Right now. East Wing.” 

“Wh-“ 

“Just… trust me on this.” 

~*~ 

_Campus police. Argh! Well fine, stealth mode it is._

His heart was pounding as he climbed over the fence. Landing like a bag of bricks Zack cursed under his breath as he awkwardly limped towards the building. One of the windows on the first floor was slightly open, hopefully that was Yoosung’s doing and not some horny people on a late night “thrill”. Carefully he slipped in and looked around at the dark, foreboding, classroom. He shuddered and walked into the hallway. 

He looked around carefully before noticing a figure near the window. He sent a text and waited. The phone lit up in the persons hand and with the light, and that unmissable blonde hair and oddly purple eyes, it was him. Zack psyched himself up before walking towards him. “Hey.” 

“Hm?” Yoosung looked up. 

“I’m… Zack Rein. And…” He looked away. 

“Y-you are?” 

“Yeah. Disapo- oomph!” Though they weren’t the same height or body weight, Yoosung managed to nearly tackle him in his bear hug. “Heh… nice to meet you.” 

“You’re here.” 

“Like I said I would be.” He gently patted Yoosung’s back… it didn’t seem like he was going to let go. 

“Thank you. For…appearing in front of me.” He could hear Yoosung taking in a deep breath. He was trembling. 

He was….trembling. “You’re cute.” _GAHA! Why the flying horses ass did I say that!?!_

Yoosung froze. “What? Cute!?” 

“Shut. Up. There are cops running around!” 

“Oh yeah! Heh sorry. But cute?” 

“What’s wrong with cute?”  
“Guys don’t normally like being called cute. Especially by another guy.” He tightened his grip around Zack’s waist. “I… But… I feel… strange.” 

Zack lightly gripped Yoosung’s chin and tilted it up to look into his face. “You do look pale…. Oh. Actually your face is red. You okay?” 

“I…” He blinked a few times before jumping back. “I’m fine!” 

“Yeah? Good. You sound better at least.” Zack smiled fondly. 

“Sound? Oh… I… Sorry I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

“Guess… I get worried when I think about you too.” He grinned and took a step forward. “Guess we’re the same.”  


	2. Yoosung Route: Day 6 Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello~!” He wasn’t prepared. Before Zack even knew it, he was pinned between the white wall of the hallway and a red head goon. “Aw I’m touching you!”
> 
> “Gyah?” Zack pushed away the redhead and arched his brow. “Wha?”
> 
> The man smiled and raised his brows. “Wha?” He sing-songed.
> 
> “S-Seven!?”
> 
> “Bingo!” He pinched Zack’s cheek. “I knew something,” he sniffed the air, “suuupper fishy was going on.”
> 
> Yoosung leaned against the doorway looking completely bummed out. “…Seven-“
> 
> “Ah ah ah! What is my name tonight?”
> 
> Yoosung sighed and grumbled, “-Prank King.”
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “The Prank King figured out my prank…” Yoosung sighed and clenched his jaw. “And now he’s here.”
> 
> “Slumber party!!”

He left Yoosung cry on his shoulder until he was just hiccuping for air. The quietness of the campus was soothing, the other buildings were being used for night classes, and it was just them. It was surreal to be standing there with Yoosung in his arms crying his heart out, someone he just met four days ago through unusual circumstances. He pulled Yoosung closer and slowly petted his hair. He didn’t know what to say; nothing felt right, it just all felt forced. It will be okay Yoosung. It will, I promise. 

~*~*~*~

“Oh look! Another shooting sky.” Yoosung smiled and leaned back onto the concrete roof. “I was able to make a lot of wishes tonight.” 

“Wishes. Heh, I used to wish for selfish things all the time. Like, ‘make me handsome’ or ‘make me nice and fit’. As you can see none of that happened.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short! You look plenty fit to me.” 

“The hoodie I’m wearing does wonders to hide ones body.” 

“That’s true.” 

Rude _._ “Hahaha! I guess I should lay off the sugar coffee.” 

“Hm? …. Oh! N-no I didn’t mean it like that.” A flash of blonde barely registered into Zack’s brain when suddenly Yoosung was hovering over him. “Honest!” 

“A-Alright.” Zack tensed. “No need to feel so worried.” 

Yoosung let out a shaky sigh and nodded before moving back. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be so impulsive sometimes. I just-“ 

“I get it, don’t worry.” Zack sat up and popped his neck. “Your eyes are still all puffy. You feeling any better?” 

“Yeah… I’m all cried out, I think. Heh.” He brought his hand to his mouth to hide his expression. “Thanks.” 

Zack reached up and rustled his hair. “Oh oops, your hair clips came out. Hold still.” He moved closer and placed the clips in his mouth as he attempted to fix Yoosung’s hair. _Hair styling isn’t really my strong point, but even I can put clips in right?_ He patted the hair down and crossed the clips together to make an X shape. “Come to think of it, were these even holding anything back?… Yoosung? Geez! Are you okay!? Your face is as red as a tomato.” He brought his hand up to his forehead. “You sick?” 

“I…I! I! ‘M fine.” He pushed Zack’s hand away and stood up. “Th-Thanks. Oh… they really locked the gate now, it’s already 3 in the morning.” He peered through the fence that surrounded the rooftop. “Patrol is out now should we just stay here?” 

_What the heck was that reaction?_ “Uh… No I think we can make it out. Maybe. Besides we got enough light thanks to the moon.” He sat up and dusted off his clothes. “Come on, you got any upper body strength?” 

“Uhm…w-well barely. Gaming doesn’t require body strength.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “But uh, why?” 

“We’re gonna have to climb the fence around this building. Then the one around the parking lot.” 

“O-oh…” 

“We can do it.” He pinched Yoosung’s nose lightly. “Right?” He smirked cheekily. 

“Ungh… Ruh-right.” 

Something about teasing him was strangely addicting. “Kay! Then let’s go.” 

~*~*~*~ 

“Yoosung… not even one pull-up?” 

“I-argh- I’m trying!” 

“Here. Get down. Then, on my count, I’m gonna push you up. Kay?” 

“O-okay.” 

“Kay. Three. Two. One. Hup!” 

“Ooof! Oh! I did it!” 

“Hush. Not so loud, or can you not control your voice.” Zack smirked. 

“Oh! Y-yes I can.” 

Praise the innocent gods. “I’ll test that later.” 

“Huh? How?” 

Zack lifted himself up and over the fence with a small grunt. “Don’t worry…about that now.” 

“Hm?” 

“Next wall is all brick. This time I’ll go up and then pull you up.” He grabbed Yoosung’s wrist by near habit. “It’s tricky from here because of the parking lot lights. See over there? That’s the patrol car. It’s not gonna look good for us if we’re caught prowling around. But over there,” he pointed to the trees that decorated the edges of the parking lot, “is our cover.” 

“This is all pretty intense.” 

“Isn’t that what makes things fun? We’re like spies.” He brought a finger to his lips. “Hey, think you can control that voice of yours?” 

“Uh! Hey! I’m not some child!” 

Zack narrowed his eyes. “What did I just say?”

“Ah! Y-yes. My voice.” 

“Tsk. Bad.” He chuckled. “Come on Agent Kim. You’re supposed to activate stealth mode you know. Do this right and think of the EXP you can get.” 

“Heh what? I don’t need game lingo to motivate me.” 

“I beg to differ.” He chuckled. “Hey, if you complete this level I’ll give you a reward.” 

Yoosung thought it over. “I guess… that _is_ tempting.” 

“Make it whatever you want. Kay? Let’s go.” 

This ‘secret spy mission’ was extremely simple, and of course Zack knew of this. But there was something fun about playing pretend with a friend, just like when he was a child. Humming the Mission Impossible theme also made it more fun and hearing Yoosung trying not to laugh made everything that much more enjoyable. There was one heart stopping point when a patrol car rolled up. The campus police called out and, when it seemed that all was fine, they drove away. The two let out a sigh and returned to their trek towards the brick wall. Zack found himself steady footing and hoisted himself up. He straddled the curved of the wall and reached down. He signaled ‘One, two, three’ and then ups-daisy, he pulled Yoosung up. 

“Watch your junk.” Zack warned before hoisting his leg over and jumped down. “Come on.” He reached out and helped Yoosung down. “Cool, the buses are already down so… where do you live?” 

“W-what?” 

“Well I can’t get back home, I take it you live closer?” 

“I do.” 

“Great. I’m crashing at your place. Welp… lead the way.” Zack smiled. 

“U-uh b-but I only have one bed.” 

“Guess it’s gonna be a tight squeeze. Come on, I’m tired, think of it as payback for my generosity.” 

Yoosung puffed out his cheeks. “Didn’t you come here out of the goodness of your heart!?” 

“I did, but my kindness comes with a price.” He smirked. “Oh come on, I know we just met but I’m not evil. Do me a solid.” 

Yoosung laughed and shook his head. “I guess your right. H-heh it will be fine. Ah! But I didn’t clean up!” 

“It’s fine, I won’t judge in what mags you look at.” 

“N-not that! No! I keep my dirty mags-“ 

“Tsk tsk tsk, I never said dirty mags did I?” 

“Ah! Tch.” He puffed out his cheeks. “You’re being a trickster like Seven!” 

“Aw, did I make you flustered?” Zack leaned forward and pursed his lips together. “Hmm~ hmm~” He leaned back and lightly flicked Yoosung’s puffed out cheek. “Okay okay I’m done teasing. Come on, it’s really late and you know ‘the freaks come out at night’.” 

~*~*~*~ 

Surprisingly the apartment was… really dirty. Yoosung didn’t seem to be one to clean up after himself. Based on all the fast food bags it seemed this gamer lived by the ‘no light’ rule. It was dark as sin in here. The only glow came from his computer which was also covered in a bit of trash. 

“I-I rarely have guests.” Yoosung ran around cleaning up. 

“No wonder you don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Mmff…” 

“Oh don’t pout. You’ve got game, you just gotta embrace it.” Zack pulled off his hoody and rubbed his arms. Luckily the t-shirt he wore was soft enough to double as a sleep shirt. Though sleeping in his jeans seemed a little irritating. He pulled off his belt and placed his things on the small kitchen counter. “This is a cozy place.” 

“It serves its purpose. Plus you never really hear the neighbors.” Yoosung changed into his own pajamas. “Oh! Seven is on the messenger. Oh… it seems ZEN and Jaehee were worried about me.” 

“I’m sure they were.” 

“…Hey…” He tapped his phone onto Zack’s forearm. “Don’t I get my reward? I was quiet the whole time, right? Even when that cop called out.” 

“Yup. So what do you want? Food? A decent meal? Food?” 

“Heh…” He pulled his hair back with a headband. “No… I know! I want to make everyone jealous.” 

Zack felt a chill down his spine. There was something, just a tiny tiny TINY something, that felt off when Yoosung said things like that. He had noticed it before when they were on the phone and even before that when Yoosung questioned him about Seven and his friendship. “Sure…um what?” 

“Let’s take a picture!” 

“Ah. Okay.” He stood near him and smiled into the camera. “It’s decent. That all?” 

“Yup! Keheheh now I finally have something to shock Seven with! That’ll show him!” Yoosung sat at his table. Curious as to what the devilish smirk was all about, Zack loaded up the app as well. ZEN’s and Jaehee’s conversation regarding Yoosung and his past reminds him when they first met. Yoosong only talked about how happy he was to talk to someone who was willing to listen, but really it seemed he needed someone with a history with Yoosung. That, or a therapist.Based on what Zack gathered the only ones who qualified was either Jumin or V. Granted it seemed that Seven knew more than he let on but it seemed like the information he knew wasn’t totally connected to what Yoosung needed. It was clear to him that, though everyone was friends, there were secrets that would never surface. Obviously Zack knew that friends keep secrets from each other, sometimes we can uncover them on our own based on context clues; however, two people guarded the key to uncovering everything. Seven and V.

V, just what is your aim? Is withholding information helping anyone? Does the end justify the means? Is dragging Seven into this just? 

_Somehow, I don’t think I’ll ever find out. The logic, if any, behind it all of this will die with you._

Zack looked down at his phone as he laid back on the bed sideways. 

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** It’s been a loooong night!
> 
> **707:** Yoosung…  
>  **707:** TTTT____TTTTT  
>  **707:** ＼ (º □ º l|l)/  
>  **707:** ＼ (º □ º l|l)/
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Seven?
> 
> **707:** Your graduation   
>  **707:** I COULDN’T GO! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Well obviously   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** You were abroad and we were barely acquaintances 
> 
> **707:** Well lucky you! 777! I got you a gift! 
> 
> **Zack:** How generous 
> 
> **707:** Zack, where are you?
> 
>  

Yoosung jumped on the bed. “Oh! Keep it a secret! I finally have the upper hand in this!” 

Zack chuckled. “Is this a prank?” 

He nodded vigorously, “Oh turn off your phone! Actually wait! Go to the convince store and then turn it off. 

Won’t he put two and two together? “Well… ugh fine.” He sat up and grabbed his hoodie. “I’ll take a short walk.” He yawned as he walked out the door texting.

 

> **Zack:** I have to go to a new uni tomorrow. I was getting the lay of the land and then ran into an old friend. Now I’m out getting more drinks. 
> 
> **707:** So you’re safe?  
>  **707:** You’re at Sky? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Wow!
> 
> **Zack:** Quite the coinky dink wouldn’t you say?
> 
> **707:** I was getting worried…
> 
> **Zack:** Thanks, but I’m okay
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Maybe we can meet!

Zack could feel the innocent mischief coming from Yoosung. 

> **Zack:** :) 
> 
> **707:** Aww… no fair!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Anyways, what’s my prize? 

Zack turned off his phone the moment he entered the 24/7 convince store. He bought some cheap headphones, because music was essential to sleeping, and a chocolate milk. He yawned and chuckled to himself as he went through the night once more. “What are ya doin Zack? Bein’ so spontaneous?” He mumbled to himself. “Didn’t even think twice?” He shook his head. “Or maybe you always had in you? Now that know one is here to question my actions I feel a bit more free.” It was like when he was living back home with his parents. Some days were good and some were just irritating. He felt as if he had to explain himself whenever he wasn’t working on his studies. Sure it gets lonely when you’re by yourself but he had never felt more free. He could work at night without his mom asking why he was up the next day, he could leave his room and get a drink without tiptoeing around trying to be considerate and quiet, he could sleep in without feeling like he was a lazy slob. It was the little things in life. “Ugh so petty.” He shook his head. Feeling that freedom made him feel bad. Maybe his parents were a little strict, a little too clingy, and a little too invasive, but he loved them and they loved him. They had a good home. They laughed. “Some people don’t have that idiot.” So complaining about it felt stupid and selfish. Well, it was only to himself so maybe this was okay. 

Zack climbed up the stairs to Yoosung’s apartment and sighed as he readied himself for the little prank. “Hey, I’m ba-AGHCK!” 

“Hello~!” He wasn’t prepared. Before Zack even knew it, he was pinned between the white wall of the hallway and a red head goon. “Aw I’m touching you!” 

“Gyah?” Zack pushed away the redhead and arched his brow. “Wha?” 

The man smiled and raised his brows. “Wha?” He sing-songed. 

“S-Seven!?” 

“Bingo!” He pinched Zack’s cheek. “I knew something,” he sniffed the air, “suuupper fishy was going on.” 

Yoosung leaned against the doorway looking completely bummed out. “…Seven-“ 

“Ah ah ah! What is my name tonight?” 

Yoosung sighed and grumbled, “-Prank King.” 

“Yes?” 

“The _Prank King_ figured out my prank…” Yoosung sighed and clenched his jaw. “And now he’s _here._ ” 

“Slumber party!!” 

Zack laughed before grunting harshly as Seven nearly broke his back with his hug. The man wasn’t as flimsy as he thought. “Y-yay sl-slu-ugh-umber party!” He hugged him back as much he could. 

“Sev- urgh- _Prank King_ , I don’t have room for three people.” 

“It’s four in the morning, who needs sleep?” Seven grinned as Zack softly cried in the corner. “Okay!” He clapped his hands together. “Let’s get in our PJ’s!” 

“I didn’t br-“ 

“I have some for you!” He chuckled. 

~*~ 

“Uh… Seven… I mean… Onesies?” Zack complained as Seven zipped him up in his Panda outfit. 

Yoosung pulled at his dog ears and smiled. “It’s warm.” 

“It’s too warm.” Zack grumbled. He watched Seven get dressed and rolled his eyes. “What. In the hell. Are. You. Wearing?” 

“My pajama’s.” 

Yoosung bit his lip. “Umm… it’s creepy.” 

“What!? Why!?” 

“It’s Elizabeth the Third!” Zack glared. 

“Good eye there Zack!” 

Yoosung took a picture. “Jumin might kill you. You’re literally i-“ He laughed to himself. 

“I’m literally what?” Seven cleaned his yellow glasses. 

“You’re literally…. you’re… youareliterallyinsideofher!” 

“Ew Yoosung. Ew.” Zack chuckled. “I think your love for this cat is taking on a strange route.” 

“A route?!” 

Zack sighed through his nose. “No. Seven. No.” 

“But I have the hourglasses!” 

“No!” Zack sat down on the bed. “Um… how did you even get our measurements?” 

“It’s in your character stats.” Seven grabbed Yoosung’s pillows and rolled onto the bed. He kicked his legs up, with cat paws as the underside of the footies, and put his glasses on the table. Geez, he looks exhausted. “You look good. Both of ya.” 

“It is cute.” Yoosung sat at his desk. 

Zack sighed as he felt a sweat rolling down his neck. “Yes yes.” He waved his hand. “Hey, catch.” 

“Oh!” Yoosung raised his dog paws and caught the chocolate milk. “You didn’t have…to…” 

“Ahahaha!” Seven sat up. “You better be careful Yoosung~” 

Zack laughed as Yoosung chucked the milk at his face. “Aww what’s wrong? Afraid of passing out again?” He stabbed the straw into the carton and took a long sip. 

“That’s not funny…” He pouted. “I was really scared! I saw a little girl drinking the same milk and tried to warn her!” 

“You didn’t… AHAHAHA!” 

“Spreading my prophetic words is doing god’s work Yoosung. I thank you.” Seven slightly bowed. 

“That’s defiantly getting you in Seven Heaven.” 

“More like hell.” Yoosung grumbled. 

“Ah ah ah~ Yoosung, you are loosing God Seven points by saying such things.” 

“Isn’t it blasphemous for you to talk like that Seven?” Yoosung leaned forward. 

“Prank king…”

“Nahhh he just has to say twenty Our Fathers and he’s good.” 

“Wha! Zack!?” Yoosung shook his head. 

“Whoops whoops whoops.” He raised his hands. “I’ll shut up.” 

“I’m a nun Yoosung.” Seven rolled onto his back and stretched. “I’ll be okay.” 

“I feel like you became a nun for the right to say shit like this.” Zack pressed his back against the wall. 

“What? Nooo…” 

“Yeah okay Mark Walberg.” 

“Ugh, S-Prank King- as a nun is just nightmare fuel.” 

“That’s so rude. I looked so innocent.” 

“Trust me Seven,” Zack said as he blew bubbles into his milk, “not even a nun costume can make you look innocent.” 

“How rude!” 

With what little hours of the night they had, the three talked about nonsensical things. The night made Zack completely drunk on exhaustion causing him to slur in and out of coherent thought. Speaking Korean became too taxing and he decided to answer in only yes or no grunts and sounds as he drifted in and out of sleep. And with these types of responses Yoosung and Seven suddenly came up with a brilliant game, Twenty Questions. At first they asked him about his family, are they nice? Mmhmm. Do you have siblings? No. Zack’s no’s came out like Mmm as it was too much work to part his lips to form words. 

For the most part the questions were innocent enough, but based on the sudden lilt in Seven’s voice it was about to get obscure. 

“Would you get married on a space station?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Heh.”

“Do you like the RFA?” Yoosung mumbled. 

“Mmhmm…” 

“Do you…like the members of the RFA?” He kept on. 

“Mmhmm…” 

“Could you, uhm, learn to love the members? Or even just one?” 

What kind of question was that? “Mmhmm.” 

There was a long pause, so long in fact that he thought they fell asleep. All three of them were squished on the one bed. Yoosung was closest to the wall, Zack was in the middle (much to his annoyance), and Seven was at the end. Zack had to lay on his side with his back facing Yoosung. It was too damn hot in here. These damn pajamas and the damn body heat. He could hear the soft breathing of everyone and felt his mind jump for joy at the thought of finally getting to shut down and dream. But, just as he was drifting off into a dream about home, he heard Yoosung’s voice break the silence. 

“Do…you know anything about Rika?” 

Of course. He should have known. “Mmm.” Yoosung pried a bit more but Zack was done. Subtly he put on his headphones and played his music. If Yoosung had more questions he’d have to ask later. He could tell the blonde was tensing, maybe he was getting lost in that dark space of his heart, so the only thing he could do was grab Yoosung’s hand. He tapped his palm and handed him his earbud before putting on one of his favorite, slow, beautiful songs. Whether that helped or not he wasn’t sure. The moment he closed his phone he was fast asleep. 

~*~ 

The morning came too soon, and luckily for Zack his classes here at Sky would only be in the afternoon. Even so, he had awoken covered in a thick layer of sweat. He turned sharply and met the edge of the bed faster than he thought. Feeling the panic of almost falling, his body buzzed with a sudden rush of adrenaline and pulled him fully away from his nightmare.Seven wasn’t there and by the silence of the room he must have left quite early. The time said it was nearly nine and Zack was sure he fell asleep at around six. 

Hopefully Seven was okay, the poor man already looked like death walking. He pulled down the zipper of the dumb onesie and fanned himself. “Geez.” He muttered. Carefully he slipped out of the outfit and through it onto the desk chair. He ran his hands down his torso relieving the tickling feeling of the sweat beads and headed for the showers. Boy, he looked like shit. 

*~* Yoosung POV *~* 

It’s not good to pry Yoosung. I kept telling myself that but I couldn’t help it. I shouldn’t have done that game. I shouldn’t have said anything. This isn’t… good. Not at all. Not one bit. Right? Well it’s not like there’s anything wrong with this but me? No way… No. But… ugh it’s difficult. I don’t even have the time to deal with this but… Damn, my face is hot. 

~* 6:15 am *~ 

I just wished. No, I begged to the gods above that he knew something. I just hoped that if he was tired enough he’d be willing to tell me but I guess… I guess he really doesn’t know anything. But he thinks exactly like her! So there has to be _some_ connection! I mean… he’s in her apartment, doing her job and well I might add, and he thinks like her and talks like her and he has the same philosophy as her! Maybe somewhere deep deep deep deep down his ancestry line they’re related. I mean he said he was half Mexican half German and German people kinda have blonde hair…sometimes… And! Somewhere in Rika’s blood she had European in her! So… So it could be that they are rela- 

Wha? 

…

Why is he holding my hand? I… I’m clamming up. What? What’s this? I can feel plastic, and something bumpy. Is this an earbud? Does he want me to listen to something? Hmm the quality is a bit bad, I think he bought this at the store. But… the song is pretty. 

I have to ask. I can’t stop myself from asking. “Hey, Zack? Do…you… maybe… wouldn’t put it past…” I take a pause to make sure Seven is alseep. I think he is. “…would you date…me?” 

No! NO! I didn’t mean it! I have to smack my hands to my face and suppress myself from screaming. Why!? Why did I do that?! I don’t want a boyfriend I want a girlfriend! R-right? Maybe? Right! I want a girl- 

“Mmhmm.” 

My heart. It’s beating so fast… 

~*~ 

“I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“Shouldn’t have asked what?” Zack walked back in with one of the towels around his waist. 

“Uhhhh! No… Nothing.” 

“Kay, well I guess Seven left early.” He grabbed his clothes from yesterday. “Looks like he bought breakfast.” He pointed at the Honey Buddah Chips. “Mmm-mm tasty.” 

“Y-yeah, tasty.” 

Zack arched a brow. Ahh maybe he’s too exhausted to joke around. “Hey, you can go back to sleep. I’m gonna head out.” 

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“Haha yeah very. But I’m kinda hungry too.” He walked over to him and looked at his face. “You better shower too, I think these damn animal clothes made us sweat like a damn sauna. But… well it was kinda fun. Seven said he was gonna post all the pictures of us.” 

“To… everyone?” 

“Yeah on the RFA. Guess the cat is out of the bag on the ‘Mystery Man’.” He chuckled. “Anyways. I’m going to change in the bathroom real quick and then I’ll head out.” 

~*~*~* 

When he finished Yoosung was fast asleep once more. Afraid of him overheating Zack turned on the A/C and grabbed his dead ass phone and a bag of chips. He yawned as he staggered out onto the street and headed for the apartment. It was a bit of a waist but he needed to get into his new clothes and charge up his phone. And what do you know, 35 missed calls and 30 new messages. He wasn’t surprised. Well there was no point in responding to them, all he had to do was enter a chatroom and viola. 

> **Zack:** Guys I didn’t die
> 
> **ZEN:** ZACK! WHAT THE HELL!? 
> 
> **Zack:** Oh dear
> 
> **ZEN:** You  
>  **ZEN:** Went  
>  **ZEN:** To  
>  **ZEN:** YOOSUNG’S   
>  **ZEN:** Apartment!!!!????!!!   
>  **ZEN:** 凸 (` △ ´ ＃ )
> 
> **Zack:** On a whim yes. 
> 
> **ZEN:** What about me? Where’s my spontaneous visit!? 
> 
> **Zack:** Well our meeting wasn’t on purpose
> 
> **ZEN:** And then SEVEN!!! got to talk to you and MEET you!? How unfair is that!? 
> 
> **Zack:** Did he post pictures? 
> 
> **ZEN:** yes.   
>  **ZEN:** but he hid your face in each and every one of them!   
>  **ZEN:** This sucks!  
>  **ZEN:** Seven said you’re more handsome than I am!   
>  **ZEN:** It can’t be true! 
> 
> **Zack:** Ah… well… I mean… 
> 
> **ZEN:** IT CAN’T BE TRUE!!! 
> 
> **Zack:** Didn’t Yoosung send a picture? 
> 
> **ZEN:** Yes but Seven apparently deleted it and made a new one where we can’t see your face.   
>  **ZEN:** But! The only damn person who saw it before Seven changed it  
>  **ZEN:** Was that DAMN TRUST FUND KID!!   
>  **ZEN:** 凸 (` △ ´ ＃ )
> 
> **Zack:** Well if you get on your knees and beg  
>  **Zack:** maybe he’ll let you see.
> 
> **ZEN:** UGH!!  凸 (` △ ´ ＃ ) 凸 (` △ ´ ＃ ) 凸 (` △ ´ ＃ ) 凸 (` △ ´ ＃ )  
>  **ZEN:** He saved it! He Said that EXACT same tThing!!!
> 
> **Zack:** Ouch. Ooo that sucks   
>  **Zack:** I guess you’ll never know.   
>  **Zack:** It’s just gonna eat you up inside.   
>  **Zack:** Is the new guy more handsome?   
>  **Zack:** Does his selfies get more likes than mine!?
> 
> **ZEN:** ARRGHHH!!! I need to see!!! I HAVE TO SEE!! 
> 
> **Zack:** I think there’s only one way he’d let you see. 
> 
> **ZEN:** I am not begging! 
> 
> **Zack:** Taking in that cat. 
> 
> **ZEN:** EVEN WORSE! 
> 
> **Zack** : Maybe you can pray to god Seven? 
> 
> **ZEN:** ARGH! Seven will make me do something weird. 
> 
> **Zack:** Probably. Maybe he’ll put you in a onsie.   
>  **Zack:** More specifically the Ellie onsie 
> 
> **ZEN:** 凸 (` △ ´ ＃ )  
>  **ZEN:** I have to go! Ugh!   
>  **ZEN:** I will get those pictures!! 
> 
> **Zack:** I bet you will *wink* 
> 
> **ZEN:** Kss!! 
> 
> ZEN has left the chatroom 

 

~*~ ZEN POV ~*~ 

“Ah what trouble. Seven, that sneak!” I looked at my fan mail and smiled. “Hmph, that trust fund jerk doesn’t have something like this.” My phone started buzzing. “Hello?… Yoosung?… Are you okay? You sound scared… What? Confused?… Yeah I can meet today… Okay… I won’t tell the RFA… I promise! I promise!… In exchange I want that picture you took… Yup!… Okay, bye?” What’s wrong with that kid? He sounded so troubled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha... hi! I'm back! Hahaha oops. So I was going to post again after my finals but then I just wasn't in the best place mentally. I had this "i don't care about anything" state of mind for a long while. I don't know if these are still wanted or if Mystic Messenger is still a thing. Sooooo... Thanks for reading! Kyaha!


	3. Yoosung Route Day 6 Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? You want him to make the first move? He’s already established he doesn’t take pressure too well. Buuuut, then again, I wouldn’t put it pass him.” I sigh. “Ahhh Yoosung, you’re in a bit of a ditch. I say… do it. Ask him out and then go in for the kiss-“
> 
> “No way no way no way!!” He hides his face. “No…”
> 
> “Hey, come on. You two are super cute together.”
> 
> “Ugh… r-really?”
> 
> “Yeah really.”
> 
> “Then…”

** ~ZEN POV~ 9:00 AM **

Getting coffee with Yoosung, man it’s been a long ass time since I hung out with him outside the chat. I’m honestly a little nervous, we never really meet outside the RFA parties either. I wonder why… maybe we’re just all really busy? Still, now that Zack is here, everyone is suddenly hanging out more. Maybe a new face is good in a group of friends? Or maybe it’s a new perspective? 

And what does Yoosung want to talk about? I had such a strange dream last night that meeting him is worrying me. In my dream he was crying his eyes out, I could hear a countdown, like a ticking time bomb, and then someone laughing from afar. It was a chilling laugh. All crazed and filled with pure malice. Then I could see Zack’s messages popping up on my phone. _‘Help me’ ‘I’m not her’ ‘It’s too late’_. I can’t help but feel my skin raise at this chilling dream. My dreams almost always come true, this time I hope I’m wrong. 

“ZEN?” 

“Yoosung! Hi!” I stand up and pull off my sunglasses. What’s this look he’s giving me? Irritation?

“Why…” 

“Hm?” 

“Why do you always have to look like that?” 

I can’t help but chuckle. “Yoosung, Yoosung, Yoosung, being as handsome as me… I mean, I can’t help it.” 

He rolls his tired eyes and plops down onto the chair next to mine. Without even asking he starts drinking my coffee. “Ah,” I want to say something but this kid looks like he doesn’t even care, or maybe he doesn’t even notice, “s-so you seem a bit off today.” 

“Can you tell?” 

“I most certainly can. You look like you just rolled out of bed.” 

He nods and rubs his face. “It’s because I did.” He flipped open his phone. He seems a bit less cheerful. Normally he takes great care in how he sits and has that innocent smile regardless of how much of that stupid game he’s played. Now, though, he looks weird. Maybe it’s because I’ve only be seeing pictures of him lately so I’m just making presumptions, but of the times I’ve met him at the parties this seems like a complete 180.

“So… what is it that you wanted to-“ 

“Here.” He shoves his yellow phone in my face. “That picture.” 

I snatch it from him and immediately sit down. “Wha- is that him!?” 

“Yup.” 

“Well…. well he certainly isn’t _more_ handsome than I!” 

Yoosung smacks his hand on the table. “He is! Waaayyy better than you!” 

“What!? I mean! He’s not ugly by any means. He’s very handsome, but not _more_ handsome than _me_.” 

“More humble at least.” I hear him try to hide that statement under a mumble. 

I look over at him to make my own retort. Instead I’m a little shocked at what I see, a blush of all things. “Well this certainly changes everything. I mean… hmmm.” I turn the picture around and zoom in. “Ugh… well no matter, I can just try harder.” 

“Can we get to what I want to talk about?” 

I send the picture to myself before nodding. 

Yoosung leans forward. Suddenly he looks like he’s about to vomit. Instinctively I slightly back away preparing for the worst. “Yoosung?” 

“I want a girlfriend.” 

I can only blink at him. “U-uhm… yeah?” I mean so do I, but so what? 

“Now… now… n-now….nnnn…” He looks around for a bit and leans in closer. He looks ready to pass out. “Nnnow I want…” He just stops. He must be trying to gather courage or something because he’s digging his palms deep into the edge of the table. He winces in slight pain but he still can’t get the words out. 

“Now you want…” I try to help him. 

“A… a… ugh…” He starts tearing up.

“Now now, it’s okay. Perhaps we should talk somewhere more private?” He nods slowly and gets up. He sits back down and grips his head before getting up once more with a sway. Poor kid is about to collapse. 

We eventually find a secluded place at the nearby park. Yoosung watches some old geezers fish as he holds his hands together shaking. What is eating him up inside so much? I only start to panic when I see a thin layer of blood roll down his chin. “D-did you bite your tongue!?” 

Yoosung shakes his head and slowly relaxes his jaw. At the same tempo he opens his mouth where I see the little cut on his lip bubble up more blood. “I… bit…” he trails off as he stares at the lake. 

I can’t help but click my tongue as I give him my handkerchief. “Here, relax Yoosung. Anything you have to say won’t make me think anything less of you. I can start guessing.” He only nods slightly as he cleans his lip. “You got a girl pregnant?” 

“What!? No!” It’s the most animated I’ve seen him all day. He pushes the cloth to his lip and shakes his head vigorously. “I! I! I haven’t had seh…kss…! A-a-and even if I did! Just! No! I know, I know about protection okay!?” 

“Okay, okay.” I can’t help but laugh. “You got stood up?” 

“No… I haven’t even asked out anyone before…” He only sighs at this. 

“You got pranked?” 

He shakes his head. “No.” He sighs out. 

“Okay, you have a crush?” 

He freezes for a second before nodding. “Yeah.” 

That’s our Yoosung! What puppy love romance is he going to have? “Alright, who is she? A girl from your online game?” I can’t hide the smile, poor kid needs this. 

“The…the chatroom.” 

The…The…No!  
CHATROOM!? “JAEHEE!? No. Way! No way!” 

“No…” 

“…Huh? But…But there’s no other girls?” 

“M-men.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“It…It’s…It’samanokay!?!” He shoots up only to collapse back onto the bench. He’s red as a tomato and seems to be suffering a massive head rush. 

“Man?” 

He ca’t even look at me. He only turns away and breathes in and out slowly in order to get the blood running again. 

“Y…Yoosung? Wait…” What other person could he mean? I mean… no way… “Seven?!” 

“No!” He looks back at me. “What?” 

“Don’t tell me… Jumin?” I can’t hide the disgust on my face. No way that trust fund kid would treat him nicely. He would Eat. Him. Up. 

“No!” 

“M-me!? I’m honored but-“ 

“No!” 

“Then…” 

“Yeah, Zack…” He clutches his head tightly and yanks on his hair. “I don’t know how it happened!” His voice trembles. 

“Yoosung…” 

“I just… he t-talks to me and he listened to me when no one else would!” He sniffs and hides his face in his hands. “Last night I was just not…not in a good place. I felt so empty so I called him, cuz… I selfishly knew he would listen. It was late at night and he seemed a bit annoyed. I annoy him, I know I do.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“I must, because I get… like… like, he’s all I think about and I just get really angry when I think he’s off having fun with someone else.” He trembled. “Like he was being kinda flirty with Seven-“ 

“Oh yeah I saw that.” 

“-and I dunno. I just was pissed. I thought it was because I wanted Zack to be _my only_ friend but then… then that night…” He took a moment to catch his breath. “Like I said I wasn’t in a good place, I just wanted to talk about anything. And then,” he smiles at the memory, “he tells me to sneak into Sky. I just did it blindly, you know? Like I didn’t even question it. Next thing I knew he’s meeting me in the hallway and I kinda lose it. Finally, I thought to myself, someone who cares. That’s all that mattered. I was happy. We hugged and I thought ‘he’s warm and smells like shaving cream’. I was crying my eyes out but that was one of my most vivid thoughts. I mean, in the back of my head I was thinking about my childhood and Rika and …V. But that one stupid thought was just floating around. At that time nothing was really clicking. Then we went up to the roof to talk and look up at the stars. He suggested it, saying he liked being close to the heavens. He told me a story…’ 

 

** ~~ Yesterday Night ~~  **

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” Zack reached his hand out to the stars and searched for the constellations. I watched as he slowly smiled. “You know, one time I had a sleepover with a friend. We decided it’d be cool to sleep in my backyard in a tent. We, haha! We were pretending to be these people on this show. Anyways, it had to have been at least 2am. I remember it so vividly Yoosung, a green comet flying through the sky. It was a fiery green like…like Maleficent. Then a few minutes later I see a red comet flying up - up can you believe it?- up into the heavens. I want to see it again… Memories like that, they make me smile. Lately, I’ve been smiling more and more. A month ago…”He sighs. “…a month ago I felt like nothing. Just nothing. The only thing I felt was pain. This deep deep pain in my chest. It hurt so much I actually had to clutch my heart. It was… it was loneliness. All I did was beat myself down. ‘You’re a loser’ ‘It’s your fault you have no friends’ ‘You’re a coward’ ‘You’re a failure’… the biggest one? ‘You’ve wasted your life, your youth’. All I cared about was getting good grades because my grades made people happy. It made my family happy, it made the schools happy, I guess it made me happy. Then I realized I was a walking GPA. That’s all there was too me. Everything else? It wasn’t special. I like video games. End of story. I cook when I feel like it. I play with my dogs. I mean, finding something good about myself was damn hard. All it boiled down too was that I have a high GPA. The end.” He sits up to stretch his back. “Then I met you guys and suddenly that nothingness just kinda fizzled. I mean, it’s still there slowly burning, no way will it just disappear like that, but… but even so.” He took my hand. “I’m happy to meet all of you, more than you know.” 

** ~~ Present Time~~  **

“Wow.” I look at Yoosung. “So… then what happened?” 

“That moment he took my hand… I started thinking ‘it’s 2 in the morning, you’re high on sleep deprivation’ so I hovered over him for a second. I was going to do it… to kis-…” he shakes his head as he burns brighter. “You get the picture. I thought I had insulted him so I was gonna do it as my I’m sorry. Then with him looking back at me it just suddenly hit, like POW!” He smacks his fist into his hand. “I thought… ‘oh, I wanted to kiss him’ and then… from then on I kinda pushed it away. But that night, he listened to me again. All three of us were there squished on my bed. Seven was asleep and Zack was right next to me. I was feeling that emptiness again. I thought to myself ‘what’s wrong with me? I just got finished laughing with my friends and now here I am feeling alone.’ And then something kinda popped up in my mind. ‘You should ask him what he thinks of you.’ So I tried. I asked him…” He groans. “I actually asked him if he would date me.” 

“What!? What did he say?” 

“It was soooo late ZEN, it was practically six in the morning. I can’t take what he said as face value.” 

“So… he said yes?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well!” ZEN patted his back. “That’s good!” 

“But it was so late.” 

“Well… being exhausted is almost like being drunk right? You don’t think about what you’re saying or doing so you just do it. So… maybe when he’s more awake you should ask him again. Invite him over again, or hell take him on a date.” 

“I can’t!” 

“Why not?” I cross my arms. 

“C-C-Cuz… because I should be with a girl-“ 

“Oh for… come on. What’s stopping you? Your family? Your friends? I know the RFA will back you up. Especially Seven of all people. I doubt Jumin will give a shit, he’s too busy with that furball. And Jaehee will support you, she’ll make sure you protect yourself. And V…” I stop there. “Well I support you too. I mean I didn’t walk off or throw up right? I’m not uncomfortable or anything.” 

“W-well… my parents… won’t totally mind. They might need to process it.” 

“Then?” 

“W-well…” 

“What? You want him to make the first move? He’s already established he doesn’t take pressure too well. Buuuut, then again, I wouldn’t put it pass him.” I sigh. “Ahhh Yoosung, you’re in a bit of a ditch. I say… do it. Ask him out and then go in for the kiss-“ 

“No way no way no way!!” He hides his face. “No…” 

“Hey, come on. You two are super cute together.” 

“Ugh… r-really?” 

“Yeah really.” 

“Then…” 

** ~* Zack POV *~  14:30  **

> **Zack:** I’d say you should adopt the cat but seeing how you want to stretch it… 
> 
> **707:** What?! Just a little training everyday and he’d be the loooonnnggggeeest cat in the world! 
> 
> **Zack:** Is that why you kept stretching last night? You smacked me right in the nose!
> 
> **707:** Well I have to set an example. 
> 
> **Zack:** I guess you’re right. As always. 
> 
> **707:** Exactly! Did you eat the breakfast I made? 
> 
> **Zack:** Oh yeah, you packaged it sooo nicely. Thanks. It tasted just great with soda. Mmm mmm that’s a good nutritional breakfast. 
> 
> **707:** You bet it is! I eat it all the time! 
> 
> **Zack:** It explains so much. 
> 
> **707:** Well anyways, where are you? 
> 
> **Zack:** I’m in Sky’s study hall. Turns out these changes in class were bull shit  
>  **Zack:** We get there and the professor is all like “oh, they don’t have the cable I use. Well, class is dismissed.” I mean I’m happy to not have to work but I’m also really pissed. 
> 
> **707:** At least you got to meet us. 
> 
> **Zack:** That’s true. Highlight of my day yesterday. 
> 
> **707:** Did you keep the clothes?
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah yeah, it’s at home. 
> 
> **707:** Good!  
>  **707:** I better skedaddle! I’ll show you my long cat blueprints later! 
> 
> **Zack:** yeah, looking forward to it
> 
> **707:** Ciao! 
> 
> **Zack:** Adios 

_Geez, I thought I’d run into that blonde but he never showed up. I should text him._ Zack opened his phone and sighed. He _should_ text him but he didn’t really feel like mingling right now. Especially not after last night. “I thought it was a dream…” But he asked! _Date him? I mean come on_. _He talks about girlfriends all the time._ “Unless… eh.” There’s more pressing matters at hand. 

> **Mom:** We can do a Skype call tonight. 
> 
> **Me:** Cool, it’s been a while. 
> 
> **Mom:** Dad wants to show you the new knives he bought 
> 
> **Me:** He bought more? 
> 
> **Mom:** Yes, unfortunately. He says this summer will be the summer he starts grilling again. You are coming home for the summer right? 
> 
> **Me:** Yeah, I got the ticket. 
> 
> **Mom:** Your old roommate said your address suddenly changed. Why didn’t you tell us? 
> 
> **Me:** It was very sudden ma, I’ll stop by the P.O. today. 
> 
> **Mom:** You better, I don’t want anything to spoil. 

Zack smiled, he loved care packages. There was only a little bit of food that she would send, but when she did his week was nothing but a week of good luck. She always threw in random things from home. Hopefully she sent him some tranquilizers because he was going to come out to his parents. “Urgh…” He covered his mouth as a rush of nausea ran up his throat. “Dammit.” He could do it, he would do it. 

** ~** 18:45 **~  **

“Yeah ma, can you hear me?” 

“Yes Dominic.” She always called him by his middle name. “But where do we look?” She darted her eyes around. 

“Right there Eve.” His father sat down with a grunt. Geez they’re starting to look old. His mother had long black hair that she braided every night. She had tan skin and deep brown eyes. Back when he was a teen he was jealous that he never got his mothers Mexican genes. He couldn’t speak Spanish, he was white as paper, and the only thing he inherited from her was her anxiety. She always wore her locket with a picture of Zack as a baby and her wedding photo. His father was just as pasty as him. He had a major Santa beard and withered old eyes that he wore with trendy hipster glasses. Like Zack he had light colored eyes, except his were green. He spoke with a Wisconsin accent that Zack never accumulated. Most of his genes came from his family. His dad would always say that he looked like his great grandfather. “Howdy Nic, how’s your studies?” 

“Very good, sir.” Zack smiled. He was sitting on his bed with his back pressed against the cold window. He was sweating so much he thought he might die right there. “I got an A on my oral exam for my Psychology class.” 

“That’s good sweetheart.” His mom nodded proudly. “Very good! I can’t wait to see your grades.” 

“Yeah. So where’s your knives dad?” 

His father suddenly beamed. “Well look here Zack.” 

“A Katana? W-why?” The sheath was black with gold leafs. The sword pulled out swiftly making his mother shake her head and roll her eyes. “Dad… you’ve been watching Walking Dead haven’t you.” 

“That he has. All day with the damn Zombies. Lloyd put that away, you’re going to break something, again!” 

Zack laughed. “A-again?” 

“He was swinging the sword around and chipped the tile.” 

“It was an accident Evey.” 

“Accident my ass.” She muttered. 

He smiled at the two of them. “Mom, you got braces?” 

“Oh yes!” She grinned. “Don’t they look pretty? I chose black and white, your favorite colors.” 

“Thanks… but why?” 

She sighed. “Well the doctor said I could still get them and it will really help with some pain I’ve been having.” 

“I guess-“ 

“Your mother hates them, just like you did.” 

“-I will be happy to have the results!” 

“Yeah mom.” Zack chuckled. “Just be careful. I broke my more often then not.” 

“I remember. I remember the bill.” His father grumbled. 

For a long while they bantered on like this. He could hear his phone buzzing under his pillow but he wouldn’t dare answer lest his parents demand to see. Plus his mother would scold him for looking at ‘that damn thing’ while he was supposed to be visiting with them. He opened the care package with them and thanked them for all the great gifts. It was nice, sure there were times where he felt like he was suffocating, but he knew that they loved him. And he loved them just as well. They talked for at least three hours telling him all about the programs they had been watching. Zack now knew the whole plot to Handmaids Tale, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Daredevil. He didn’t even have to watch the shows at all. 

At the sign of their yawns Zack figured now was as good a time as any. He gripped the hard plastic from the action figure of Iron Man his father had given him tightly in his hand. Parts of action figure were digging in so hard that he was sure it was going to break. “Well Dominc, I think it’s time we let you go, we’re going shopping soon.” His motherglanced over at what he figured was the clock on the oven. 

“Yeah son, we’ll have a double fudge ice-cream in your honor.” His father laughed. 

“…Y-yeah.” 

“Huh? No whining?” His mother widened her eyes. “What’s with you?” 

How does one say it? Just flat out? With a sign? Maybe some sort of essay? He could feel his phone buzzing once more. The RFA… “… I’m gay.” He just blurted it out. 

They just stared at him. “Oh honey, let’s not kid-“ 

“I’m not kidding mom. I’m not.” 

“Zachary Dominic Rein!” His father started. 

“Dad! It’s not going to kill me! It’s not going to make me any different! So… like… so what!?” 

“But Zachary…” 

“There’s no buts! Not this time! I mean… f-for years I let you sweep away this one big thing about me. I let you make me think I was wrong or should force myself to think another way but not this time! Not this time okay!?” He started shaking. “Look, I’m still your son, and no matter what, no matter how much you may not want it I always will be. I still love you guys but I… I’m not going to live a lie. Because… it… it’s my life t-too.” 

There was another long, suffocating, silence. 

“We’ll talk later.” And they ended the call. 

Zack pushed his laptop off his lap and smashed his head against the wall. “Ow… fuck.” He looked at his phone and closed his eyes. “Shit…” He didn’t know how to take their silence. He felt like he ruined their whole fun gathering by saying something like that. “Shit fuck…” He smashed his head again hard enough to make his teeth clatter together. His phone rang again. With hesitation he answered. “This is Zack.” 

“What are you doing?” Seven. Of course he saw all that. 

“Trying to go back in time. Or go into a coma. I’ll take either really.” 

“Who were you talking too?” 

“My parents. I told them I was gay.” 

“Oof, how’d they take it?” 

“Better than I thought. I was ready to get chewed out but… I didn’t really let them.” He sighed. “I dunno, I guess on some levels it was tame but I was freaking out. Anyways, my phone was blowing up what happened?” 

“Well… lemme ask you something. Do you think Yoosung sees you as Rika?” 

“Damn straight. Maybe I’m not her but he thinks we’re seriously connected, no matter how many times I say I have no fucking clue who she is.” 

“You know he likes you?” 

“As in…?” 

“As in lovers.” That took him aback, mostly because Seven said it so deadpan. “And I’m worried because he still seems really lost. Like… I’m afraid he likes you because you say things like her and you live in her apartment.” 

Zack sighed. “Ah, yeah I get it. I take it he doesn’t see that he’s even doing it?” 

“I don’t think so… Look, I’m happy he likes you and all but… delusions are a scary thing. What if you do something that Rika wouldn’t and he snaps? Or what if you wear something and it smells like her perfume and he snaps?” 

“Is… he really so fragile?” 

“A little, after her death Yoosung got a little… creepy. Even now, he sometimes gets a bit dark. I had called him once to kinda prank him but then he got to reminiscing and I dunno, there’s something off in his voice.” 

He felt relief. “So you’ve noticed it too. Hey look, maybe I can talk to him again? I’ll call him. Or text him maybe.” 

“Okay, don’t stress about this though, seeing as today has probably been nothing but stress for you.” Understatement of the year. “See you.” 

God, if it wasn’t one thing it was another. But… on the other hand he was feeling giddy because Yoosung liked him. But on the third hand, Yoosung thought he was kinda like Rika and he didn’t know how to take that. Either way, he couldn’t stop the blush. 

~*~*~*~ 

“Hello?” Yoosung yawned as he opened the door. “Eh? H-Hey!” 

“Hey.” Zack smiled. “Uh… sorry I didn’t mean to just show up like this.” 

“I-It’s fine, come in.” Yoosung stepped aside as he kneaded his hand into the edge of his shirt. “W-Why are-“ 

“I read the chats.” 

“O-oh…” 

Zack sat on his bed and shook his head. “Yoosung. Listen. I’m kinda pissed so I’ll say it flat out. I have a crush on you too. But I’m not going to date you if you’re just using me to replace the void you have for Rika.” 

“But-“ 

“You think I’m like her. You think we think the same and that we have similar perceptions or whatever.” He stood up and walked towards Yoosung who took two steps back. He slightly jumped as he backed up into the wall. “I. Am. Not. Her. I do not look like her, I don’t sound like her, I’m not even a girl. Look Yoosung, maybe me and her talk similar, maybe we do have the same ideas about the world but that doesn’t mean I’m her. And I’ll tell you right now Yoosung, if I find out you’re just using me to replace her, you can bet your ass I’m out. Understand?” 

“Y-Yes… I understand.” 

It just hit him. Yoosung looked like an innocent little… fuck. Zack nearly jumped away and cleared his throat. “W-well good. Because look Yoosung, I’m standing right in front of you. You should be able to see that we’re not the same. Right?”

“Y-yes… but when I’m with you it’s like being with her.” 

He sighed. “What?” 

“I mean you care about the stupid things I’m into. You do things with me and you listen and you don’t call me naive or young. You just… get me.” 

“I do all those things because I like you.” 

“And she-“ 

“No Yoosung, she was nice because she cared about her cousin. She cared about you as family. I’m nice because I care about you and I want to fuck you. There’s a difference.” 

“U-u-u-uhm!! I!!” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Zack blushed. “I didn’t mean to blurt that out. But look, the more we hang out the more you’ll see the differences. Okay? I want to be near you, and hang out with you, and do other things. But… we need to take it slow. Really slow, okay? Until things calm down within you.” 

“Then… we should get to know each other better right? Go on d-dates?” 

“Yeah, that will be best.” 

“Then… I mean… I really do like you, a lot.” 

“Yeah, I like you too… a lot.” He grinned. 

“Maybe… we should… be pre-boyfriends.” He blushed deeply. 

Zack chuckled and took a step forward. “What’s that mean?” 

“I-It means- Uh…” 

“I’ll be good, heh sorry. But I can’t stop this.” He leaned closer. “Is it okay?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“It’s just, heheh, _pre-boyfriend_ stuff right?” 

“R-right.” 

Yoosung’s lips were soft albeit he was trembling. It was a little weird at first, seeing as Zack had just told him off and now here they were. It was like make-up sex without… well, the sex. Just a small innocent kiss that- 

“Ow…” Zack pulled away. “You bit my lip.” 

“S-s-s-sorry! I’ve never kissed before!” He covered his face as the blush creeped towards his neck. 

“Hey, don’t hide. I’m not mad. My first kiss was a bit off too.” 

“W-who was your first kiss?” 

“This girl.” 

“Oh.” 

Zack rolled his eyes. “Don’t pout, come on, show me your face again. The second kiss is always a bit better anyways.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh romance. I wish I could write you. Ughghgh I wasn't actually going to do that but eh who cares? I checked the chats and was like eh, I can do it now. No big deeeaaalll. The coming out section, jeez I might have botched that.


	4. Day 7: Morning "Take Things Slow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s been so… lonely.” Yoosung gripped Zack’s shirt.  
> “I know.” He whispered.  
> “They won’t talk with me.”  
> “I know.” He kissed his forehead.  
> “V won’t even acknowledge that… the pain. It’s so awful.”  
> Zack ran his hand down Yoosung’s spine and up to the back of his head massaging his scalp languidly. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so dumb, I shoulda been titling these things.

Okay… so mayyyyybbeee the twentieth kiss was even better than the second. It wasn’t that he had no self control, it’s just that neither did right now. But it never went past that. Even if it did they were both exhausted from the lack of sleep lately, regardless of the surge of adrenaline and dopamine from the intimacy. And besides, Yoosung was a bit timid when it came to moving past small lingering pecks here and there. If Zack probed for more, Yoosung would shy away. He didn’t want to break him. 

But there was something so liberating about the kiss. Maybe because he actually liked Yoosung, maybe because he felt a connection, or maybe because the blushing blonde was so innocent that felt a _need_ to drown him sin. But his lips were soft no matter how much he trembled or- _god save me_ \-  whimpered . Those whimpers were going to kill him. And the way Yoosung gripped his arms while trembling was going to make him lose it. 

“Hey,” Zack pulled him away, “we should stop. We’re either going to regret it or pass out.” 

“But um…” 

“If I take a cold shower, then it’s fine.” Zack chuckled. 

“O-oh.” Yoosung took a second to fully catch his breath and managed to lower the blush creeping his cheeks. “Yeah me too.” The two laughed at this predicament breaking any awkwardness. “I… uhm…” He shook his head as he laughed. “I can’t believe it.” 

“About?” 

“All of this.” Yoosung grabbed some LOLOL plush, it was some magical cat one of the mages uses, and pushed it onto his face. 

Zack pulled the pillow off and smirked. “Yeah, heh, looks like I missed the bus home again.” He was digging his own grave. _Slow, Zachary, slow._ Sure he was a bit new to this but the thing was he was not an innocent flower. **_At all._** Sure he was awkward and stressed over a lot of little things, but he knew what he liked, how he liked it, and was open to new experiments. But he had done this to himself before. He always let sex trump over relationship, and that had ruined a lot of good relationships. 

He had once thought he was akoiromantic, in fact when he stumbled upon that he felt great relief. It meant that he liked the idea of romance or sexual encounters but didn’t want to be in one. And that fit him well. He liked the _idea_ of fluffy fun times and smutty ones. He liked the _idea_ of forever being with someone. And, he liked the _idea_ of waking up and making breakfast for someone he loved but the moment he had it he instantly wanted out. Hell, maybe he was wrong and it wasn’t that at all. Maybe he was just a huge dick who wanted his cake and eat it to. 

“Zack?” He saw Yoosung peering at him. 

“Oh sorry, I got a little… lost. What did you say?” 

“You can stay here.” He smiled. 

God… but now, he couldn’t help himself as he ghosted a singular kiss on his cheek. “Sorry.” He pressed forehead against Yoosung’s. “I think I’m going to cry.” 

“Yeah… me too.” 

_It has been a long time—a_ **_long_ ** _time—since I felt like I’m not a waste of life._

~*~ 

After both took a separate shower they now laid on Yoosung’s mess of a bed awkwardly. This was actually the first time he laid so causally with someone he was dating—rather, _pre_ -dating— without it leading to him wanting to die or go back in time and make this whole thing never happened. Both of them were on their backs with their hands resting on their stomach, too afraid to make any movement at all. It was damn dark in there, so at least they didn’t have to see the embarrassment on either’s faces. 

“So, uh,” Zack’s voice cracked, “aha! u-uhm! So, crazy week right?” 

“Yeah.” Yoosung rolled onto his side. “I… that’s part of what I can’t believe.” 

They chuckled awkwardly. “Y-yeah me neither. It’s kinda… fantastical I think? Or rather, fictional. No, mystical?” 

He flinched when he felt Yoosung’s hand touch his. Before Yoosung had the chance to pull away he interlaced their fingers. _My heart might explode_. His fingers are slender, the two have a nice size difference—in hands that is. “It’s okay, I’m nervous too.” He rolled onto his side and pulled him closer. After a bit of fumbling they managed to get comfortable with Yoosung’s legs in-between his own. _My heart will explode._

“It’s been so… lonely.” Yoosung gripped Zack’s shirt. 

“I know.” He whispered. 

“They won’t talk with me.” 

“I know.” He kissed his forehead. 

“V won’t even acknowledge that… the pain. It’s so awful.” 

Zack ran his hand down Yoosung’s spine and up to the back of his head massaging his scalp languidly. “I know.” 

“Why won’t they talk to me?” He was crying again. 

“I don’t know.” He talked with his lips against his forehead. “I really don’t know. But just know they’re not trying to hurt you. Maybe they just don’t realize it.” He left his fingers run back down his spine. “Just…” he didn’t know how else to put it. Give it time? Hasn’t he given it enough time? Let it go? No way he’d say that. He couldn’t find the words. He held his hand tighter and quietly hummed one of his favorite songs. It was a slow and somber song.

“Is… this weird?” 

“Probably, considering.” He absentmindedly massaged the back of Yoosung’s neck slowly. “I guess it is. We’ve known each other for a week, we’re kinda in a weird spot, everything is weird actually.” 

“Yeah… but then again.” 

“Yeah, me too.” They didn’t really need to say it. A part of this was moving fast. A week, in Zack’s book, was not that long of time. It took him half a year to finally agree to having sex with his third girlfriend, the others he hadn’t at all. And it wasn’t really due to lack of attraction, more-so he wanted everything to be extremely special. It ended up being awkward and little weird and somewhat gross. So frankly, this _was_ weird. He liked being friends, then good friends, then great friends, and then finally he could consider a relationship. “But… I enjoy the change.” 

“I wouldn’t… wouldn’t dare give this up. I don’t want to be alone tonight.” He dug his nails into Zack’s. He hesitated before pressing his lips to the back of Zack’s hands. The way he trembled… 

“Guh!” 

“D-did I hurt you!?” 

“N-no! No you didn’t.” He shifted his hips further away, this was going to kill his back tomorrow. “I just, uh, thought of something and…yeah.” To show his sincerity, as his words seemed to fail epically, he returned the kiss and slightly nipped the blonde’s knuckles. No matter how dark it was, Yoosung couldn’t hide that shudder from his gaze. “Oh ho…” 

“W-what?” 

“Nothing~. Let’s sleep. Want music?” 

“Sure.” 

“Good.” He pulled away and reached awkwardly behind him onto the table. “Any requests?” 

“No.” He tugged on Zack’s shirt. “Just pick something.” 

“Impatient.” He chuckled. “Interesting.” He put on the Va11 HALL-A soundtrack before rolling back. “I’m not used to sleeping with people.” 

“Me neither.” Yoosung mumbled. 

It didn’t matter. He rolled onto his back pulling Yoosung onto his chest and let out a shaky breath. This felt… right. He dragged his fingers through the dyed hair, he didn’t think he’d fall asleep. He didn’t know just how good he’d sleep near someone he loved. _Shit._

~*~*~*~*~ 

Zack awoke at 8 the next day. He felt exceedingly warm when he realized he was spooning Yoosung. Normally, he’d be sweating at the irritating heat but right now he didn’t care. This was all new to him. The enjoyment, the love, the happiness. It warmed his heart. He couldn’t help but squeeze Yoosung closer to his chest as he felt the rush of sudden emotion. _Please… please realize we’re two different people_.

He laid there with Yoosung as he checked his rapidly dying phone. First his Tiny Towers, then the RFA emails, and now the chatroom. “Heh.” He smiled as he read through Seven’s stories. That guy was crazy. He clicked open the chatroom and stared at the screen unsure of what he wanted to say. 

 

> **ZEN:** Hey! Guess what!? 
> 
> **Zack:** You got my picture? 
> 
> **ZEN:** I sure did! 
> 
> **Zack:** Verdict? 
> 
> **ZEN:** Well, I acknowledge your looks but I still hold the title of best selfie taker. 
> 
> **Zack:** For now… 
> 
> **ZEN:** I see.  
>  **ZEN:** Just know what you’re getting into.  
>  **ZEN:** So what’s up? Read Seven’s story lololol
> 
> **Zack:** Nothing much you? and yeah I did. What a life. 

He didn’t know if he should say the two were laying in bed all couple like. 

 

> **ZEN:** I’m heading out to a photoshoot today and then rehearsal. 
> 
> **Zack:** Nice, what kind of shoot? 
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s just a perfume commercial. It will look something like this. 
> 
> **Zack:** really… did you just casually slip in a selfie?  
>  **Zack:** it’s a little sexual
> 
> **ZEN:** Well the perfume is called Entice 
> 
> **Zack:** I guess it’s certainly doing it’s job. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Exactly.  
>  **ZEN:** Your move. 
> 
> **Zack:** I’ll work something out. 

Yoosung stirred and slowly sat up. “What time is it?” 

“Eight twenty.” 

He fell back against the covers and rolled over. “Wake me up in an hour.” He grumbled. 

“Okay.” He had to bite the inside of his cheek to fight the laugh. 

 

> **ZEN:** Have you talked to Yoosung? 
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah. It’s mending. 
> 
> **ZEN:** I do hope he fights the haze he’s seeing. 
> 
> **Zack:** Yeah me too. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Did you read his confession? 
> 
> **Zack:** He told me personally before I had the chance. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Well, I’m proud he manned up! 
> 
> **Zack:** He still trembles though. 
> 
> **ZEN:** What?  
>  **ZEN:** You mean in his voice?
> 
> **Zack:** yes

He casually played with Yoosung’s hair as he texted. 

 

> **Zack:** Of course that’s what I mean. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Well I hope for the best for you two. 
> 
> **Zack:** Thanks, that means a lot actually.  
>  **Zack:** I came out to my parents. 
> 
> **ZEN:** How’d they take that? 
> 
> **Zack:** Pretty good, considering.  
>  **Zack:** I have faith they’ll talk to me again. Back when they were my age these things were not seen in a good light. At all. But I have faith in them. 
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s good to trust your parents like that.  
>  **ZEN:** I haven’t talked to mine in a long time.  
>  **ZEN:** So I really do hope that they come around. 

Yoosung shot up. 

“It hasn’t been an hour.” Zack closed his phone. 

“We slept together?” 

“In the literal sense, yes.” 

He fell back asleep. 

“Pfft, not a morning person eh?” He pushed away from him carefully to start his daily routine. For once he looked well rested. “A sexy selfie huh?” He slightly posed. “Oh god no. Yikes.”

Teeth cleaned with a spare toothbrush he found and freshly showered he walked back into the room with his jeans on and nearly jumped out of his skin. “You scared me.” He pressed his hand to his heart as his zombie pre-boyfriend stood there looking absolutely horrific; messy bed hair, mouth hanging open from a lazy yawn, hunched over, clothes all wrinkled, and a low grunt that sounded like a monster. With no response he shuffled out of the way and watched as he tiredly dragged his feet into the restroom. “Geez.” 

 

> **ZEN:** Surprised Yoosung isn’t on yet. 
> 
> **Zack:** He doesn’t have classes today. 
> 
> **ZEN:** I bet he spent all night beating that LOLOL game
> 
> **Zack:** he was beating something alright.  
>  **Zack:** Am I right!? High five! 
> 
> **ZEN:** What are you talking about? 
> 
> **Zack:** Ah, nothing. 
> 
> **ZEN:** I had a dream about you two last night. 
> 
> **Zack:** goooo on~ 
> 
> **ZEN:** lolol! Not like that you dunce.  
>  **ZEN:** No, it was something a bit more sinister.  
>  **ZEN:** You were writing in the chat things like ‘Help me’ ‘I’m going to die’ ‘I’m sorry’
> 
> **Zack:** wtf
> 
> **ZEN:** I know, then Yoosung was covering his face crying, except instead of tears rolling down it was blood. 
> 
> **Zack:** Dude, did you watch or read anything creepy? 
> 
> **ZEN:** No, I did my exercises and then showered and went straight to sleep. I didn’t even have a beer. 
> 
> **Zack:** Yikes man, that sounds really scary. 
> 
> **ZEN:** It was.  
>  **ZEN:** I kept hearing this beeping noise too, one beep per second. 
> 
> **Zack:** Like a bomb? 
> 
> **ZEN:** Exactly. 

Yoosung exited the bathroom looking human once again. He blushed and awkwardly shuffled onto the bed. “Did… you sleep well?” 

“I did. You?” He couldn’t stop the grin. 

“Y-yeah! I did…” He rubbed his hands together as he looked at everything except Zack. 

“You know… I uhm, I… could… get used to that.” He forced out a small laugh. Yoosung only blushed harder and choked out a hoarse ‘me too’. “You uhm… you look pretty scary when you wake up.” 

“Eh!? W-what do you mean?!” 

“Not in a bad way! Haha! I just mean like, it’s cute but you startled me.” 

“Cute huh?” 

“Yeah.” He took his hand into his and smiled. Seeing this in the daylight was both heart warming and embarrassing. “I uhm…” he intertwined their fingers and smiled. “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” He blushed madly and looked away with an awkward cough. “A-anyways, ZEN’s challenged me to a selfie off.” 

He could feel the intense heat coming from Yoosung’s hand. “A what?” 

“I said I was after his ‘selfie king’ status and now we’re having this selfie off.” 

“But you can’t send pictures on your phone.” 

“I know, it’s dumb. But still,” he opened his phone, “I’ve already lost. There’s no way I can beat this handsome face.” He showed him the Entice photo and sighed. “I mean, hot damn.” 

“…………. Okay, let’s take a picture.” 

“Uh? Of what?” 

It surprised him when Yoosung suddenly initiated a kiss. Slow and unsure but yet primal and hungry in some way. Before he pulled away he caught Zack’s lower lip between his teeth and looked at him square in the eye. Jealousy again? Shit. Just as he pulled away he grabbed his phone and took a shot. “I’d say that’s pretty enticing, send.” 

“Wha… WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?” Zack covered his mouth as he felt suddenly shy. The dust of red encompassed his neck and ears. 

“I was just helping.” He said innocently. 

“W-wha!? Y-you! You’re killing me Yoosung.” He exasperated. 

 

> **ZEN:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I just took it. It’s ‘Enticing’ 
> 
> **ZEN** : You just took it? Right now?! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** We spent the night together. 
> 
> **ZEN:** jfkl6d@#  
>  **ZEN:** Yoosung!  
>  **ZEN:** What!? 
> 
> **Zack:** zen caklm down 

Zack’s hands were shaking as he replied the whole scene in his head again. 

 

> **ZEN:** You  
>  **ZEN:** youef bettwer be using protedction!
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** We are **  
> Zack:** It wasn’t like

“Wha? Yoosung.” 

He only smiled. “It’s fun teasing him though! Heheh! I get why Seven likes it.” 

“Two face.”

 

> **ZEN:** Where the hell did this come from!?  
>  **ZEN:** Just yesterday you were too scared to even consider asking him out!!  
>  **ZEN:** And now this!?  
>  **ZEN:** Zack!  
>  **ZEN:** You better be treating him right!  
>  **ZEN:** I will take you hurting him lightly!  
>  **ZEN:** He’s an innocent cinnamon bun!

“Come here.” Zack motioned. “I’ll show you enticing.” He tilted Yoosung’s chin up. 

Slow Zack, remember, you got to take things slow. 

 

 

 

 

Well, dammit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four words: I. Read. Yoosung. Smut.  
> Whoopsies! It was very spontaneous. Normally I don't because I don't like the style for some or others just go straight into the smut. But these two were happily detailed and cute. Hahaha! Anyways, now I will obsessively check my phone to see if I get comments for the newest publish. It's a bad habit...


	5. Day 7: Evening "All Fluff and No Angst Makes Jack a Dull Boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay. Let’s make it like this. Let’s go out as many times as possible, let’s just get to know each other like our life depends on it.” He laughed. “And then, when you’re ready and when I’m ready, I’ll stay over again and… and… uhm, ahem.” He looked towards the sky to gather courage. “And… argh, let’s just say we won’t get any sleep that night, okay?” He coughed in embarrassment. “Or, you know.”

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to be, pfft, _enticing_.” 

Yoosung couldn’t even muster a squeak to respond. 

“I’m sorry.” He said more genuinely. “Slow Zachary, dammit.” He mumbled. 

“I-It’s okay. I had a hand in it to.” 

“But, uh, hey! You’re a fast learner. I mean I suck at french kissing too so… a-ah ahem. L-let’s just keep looking at the menu.” Before things got too heated and later filled with regret, it was decided they’d get out of the tiny room and go on their first date. Zack was terrified of making a wrong move or acting on instinct and hurting Yoosung in the process. These few things had seemed fine but he couldn’t push it. 

“At least we’re both off today.” Yoosung smiled. “I saw that your classes have been pretty pointless over here.” 

“It has.” Zack rolled his eyes. “Each teacher just kinda lost motivation on commuting to Sky. I guess no one is enjoying this change. They were going to merge classes but that fell through because the schedule differences are just too cumbersome to change.” 

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t be. In two days we’ll be back at our campus so everything will be back to normal.” Zack gripped his hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shoved my tongue in your mouth. We’re not totally ready yet.” 

“A-ah y-yeah.” He ducked his head as people walked by. 

“Ha! Sorry, I should just shut up.” 

“No! Don’t worry. I just… Argh!” He slapped his hands to his face and leaned back. “I think I’m gonna die with all this stuff.” 

“Hey, you’re killing me too. I mean,” he leaned in closer and lowered his voice, “what the hell was with that moan? You trying to kill me?” 

“Well!” He mirrored Zack. “I thought you were as inexperienced as me, yet you sucked on my tongue!” 

Zack leaned back feeling it harder to breath. “Well then,” he said strained, “we’re even.” 

“I’ll win next time.” 

“Yeah yeah, have fun practicing your kissing.” 

“I will!” 

“Just practice on me.” 

“I wi-“ cue the mad blush. “I will…” He whispered. 

“So after this do you want to go to the movies or someplace else? Or am I just being presumptuous about you wanting to continue this.” 

“N-no! I want to. Maybe we can… go to an internet cafe?” 

“I’m not playing LOLOL, Yoosung.” 

“Ah! Oh…” 

“We can play later, maybe tonight.” 

“Oh… you’re not staying over tonight?” He lowered his menu. 

“Don’t look so dejected.” Zack playfully poked his tongue out. “Okay. Let’s make it like this. Let’s go out as many times as possible, let’s just get to know each other like our life depends on it.” He laughed. “And then, when you’re ready and when I’m ready, I’ll stay over again and… and… uhm, ahem.” He looked towards the sky to gather courage. “And… argh, let’s just say we won’t get any sleep that night, okay?” He coughed in embarrassment. “Or, you know.” 

“O-o-o-okay.” 

“Hey,” the two jumped, “are you ready to order?” The waitress gave a business smile. Long shift it seemed. 

“A-ah yeah.” Zack put his menu down and scooted closer to the table. “Uhm… uh I’ll have this or whatever.” He pointed randomly. 

“What syrup?” 

“What? Oh uh… blueberry.” He downed a glass of cold water. “God.” He muttered as he let a cube of ice melt on is tongue. 

“And you sir?” 

“T-the same thing but with maple.” 

“Okay. Sir your menu.” Yoosung flinched and carefully lifted it from his lap. 

_We might go to jail if this keeps up._

The two looked at each other blushing like crazy before laughing again. “Ah, shit.” Zack rubbed his nose. 

“Yeah, this is kinda silly.” Yoosung bit his bottom lip as he kneaded the napkin in his hands. “It would be… really obvious if I ran to the bathroom right?” 

“Yeah sorry love, you’re going to have to suffer.” he lifted his coffee and chuckled. “Like me.” 

The conversation always teetered between fun and loose, to suggestive and embarrassing. Zack couldn’t help himself on making sexual innuendos whenever the chance arose. After eating a rather simple breakfast the two decided to go to an amusement park. Since it was the weekday on a regular school year they basically had the whole place to themselves. Zack didn’t like holding hands in public since it made his hands sweat, but today he made an exception. 

“A roller coaster…” He clenched his jaw. “S-sure, Yoosung, l-let’s go.” Zack was terrified of heights. He could fly on a plane easily but anything else that showed the ground would make him lock his knees and feel dizzy. 

And just as he figured, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t move. He just held the bar like it was his lifeline. His knuckles turned white as he gripped it tighter and tore through the sponge. Yoosung was, surprisingly, raising his hands and cheering at all the dips. Zack only sucked air through his teeth and only let out a sort of squeak as they went through the loop. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing as it went through one more. 

“That was fun huh!” Yoosung jumped around. 

Zack collapsed onto a bench before rolling off to press his palms to the stable ground. 

“Are you okay!?” 

“I’m f-fine.” He shook. 

“D-did we go on one too many?” 

“N-no it was fun. It was r-really fun.” He forced a smile. “I just need to… feel the earth for a second.” 

“Aw,” Yoosung knelt down and hugged him close, “sorry, I didn’t mean to force you.” Without even thinking he kissed his forehead. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“Heh heh…” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t even stutter.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When you kissed me just know, you didn’t even stutter.” 

“W-well!” 

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m just… not good with that stuff. Just let me kinda acknowledge I’m back on the ground.” He leaned back to sit on his knees and sighed. “Sorry about this, I’m being an annoying drama queen.” 

“You’re not.” Yoosung sat next to him. Passer-buyers gave them odd stares as Zack dug his fingers into the flowerbed behind him. “Did you have fun though? I don’t want to force you.” 

“Like I said, you didn’t. And yeah, the best part was seeing you so… free.” He looked into his eyes and smiled softly. “It was… beautiful.” 

Yoosung looked away. “Wh-what?” He laughed. “You’re just teasing.” 

“I’m not.” His voice became husky. “I’m really not.” He leaned in. “Sorry, but the looks you give, the sounds you make, they’re… liberating, beautiful, charming, all of it. They’re all of it.” He would stand upand walk away like a badass but he knew he’d just pass out. “Maybe I was scared out of my wits, but when I saw you, I would forget everything and it was just… us.” He threw his head back and laughed. “Oh god, I sound pretty cheesy hu-“ 

Zack didn’t like kissing in public. But today… he’d make an exception. 

~*~*~ 

“Ah man, I’m full. Where did you even find this place?” Zack leaned back as downed his beer. They were in a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant as they gave their wallets a rest from this day of heavy spending. 

“I went here with Ri- uh family…” 

He sighed. “You can say her name Yoosung, you can’t pretend she doesn’t exist when you’re around me.” 

“A-ah then…” His lavender eyes looked down at the table cloth as he fidgeted around. “Rika…” he struggled to speak, “um she took me here once. Since I was going to college she decided to show me cheap places. So I can ‘indulge without weeping about it later.’” He laughed. 

“I’ll drink to that.” He raised his glass. “You better show me those places. And hey, next time you do let’s double date with a friend of mine. I wanna introduce ya to everybody.” 

“O-okay!” He smiled. “Today’s been pretty wild huh!” 

“Yeah. But I’ve never been ha-“ 

“Your bill.” A male waiter walked up, weird he wasn’t the one who waited on them earlier. This guy… felt familiar somehow. Black hair, green eyes, a strange bitter smell like chemicals. 

“Ah, yeah thanks.” Their hands brushed together. “Oh!” They were freezing. So cold like death. He could see his veins popping out, his hands were so pale it almost looked like it could be transparent. And, he wouldn’t leave, he just stood there watching Zack with such intensity that he felt almost nauseous. “Uh… here.” He handed him the bill. 

“Thank you sir! I’ll be back with your change-“ 

“Just keep the change.” He said hurriedly. 

“Oh! Thank you sir! I do hope I’ll see you again. Get home safely~.” He smiled. 

Zack furrowed his brow as he watched him walk away. He looked back at Yoosung slowly. “That… was weird right?” 

“Yeah, he was staring at you like crazy.” He leaned in. “It was freaking me out, he looked like he was about to attack you.” 

“Tch, I’m walking you home.” 

“But what about you? It was you he was staring at, not me.” 

“I’m just doing it.” 

“Maybe you should stay over.” 

“Yoosung… come on.” He smirked. “I nearly dragged you into a secluded place ten times today. My restraint is waining.” 

“W-why do you always say those things…” He whined. 

“Because, I get reactions like that. It’s not like I’m lying.” 

He covered his face. “Come on…” 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” He stood up and grabbed his hand. “I’m dropping you off love. End of story.” 

~*~*~*~ 

They looked at each other in the eyes as they said their goodbyes. Lingering and wishing time would stand still for just a moment. It was a long day but neither felt exhausted. Neither wanted to part. There was still so many hours, but these hours would only lead to a night of passion or a night of regret. He couldn’t risk it. Not yet. “Remember, our promise. When we’re ready I’ll come in and we’ll have our first together.” 

“I-it will be your first time too?” Yoosung looked hopeful. 

“It… It will be my first time with someone I actually love.” He felt bad. 

“That makes me happy too.” He kneaded his hands on his shirt. “So…” 

He gave him a kiss on the cheek. “See you tomorrow, it’s our last day at Sky so let’s make it count. I have like, no food in my fridge so let’s go shopping.” 

“Okay.” He leaned against the doorframe. Jelly in his legs. Before he could turn away, Yoosung grabbed his arm and pulled him in for one more, long and slow and too 

“Enticing.” Zack breathed before going in for just one more. Nothing wrong with seconds, right? 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Zack huffed as he walked into his apartment. “Damn.” He knocked his head against the door. “What a day.” His phone had been dead since this morning so if the chat was going off, he didn’t know. Neither even bothered to look at their phones all day. It was literally just them and blooming love. “Fuck! I was so cheesy today! I mean god Zack! Why do I say these things!?” He sighed and plugged in his phone. “Don’t think about anything. Don’t think about anything. Don’t think about anything…” He couldn’t, if he did he’d remember all those sexy things and right now he didn’t want to show any signs in front of Seven’s stupid cameras. “No, Seven isn’t stupid. That was mean of me.” 

Suddenly his phone started blaring as notifications poured in. Ah the RFA, what little thing will they will talking about now? With a glance he could see messages upon messages of “You better be using a condom!” 

“Aha!” He shook his head. At least they were concerned, but geez. Sure there were a few close calls here and there but did they think they were rabbits? His phone started ringing. “Hello?” 

“How was dinner Zachary? I hope I satisfied as a waiter.” 

He shot up. “How did you get this number?” 

“Don’t worry about the small stuff. I love games Zack. I like watching my opponents squirm as they struggle to win only to realize it’s too late. You know what my favorite game is? Betting on one’s life. So let’s see…” He could hear the sound of a keyboard as the mystery man hummed a strange tune. “Click. The door is locked. And uh-oh there’s no food in the fridge. And, oh dear, someone has turned off the water in your apartment. So now what? How long will they take? And if you _are_ rescued, well… I wonder if the blonde will break when he sees your dead body. I hope to see it. I want to watch you roaches die as I crush you under my boot.” 

The unknown caller hung up. Zack bursted up and ran to the door. It wouldn’t open. He turned on the faucet, no water. Quickly he ran to his phone, “Answer answer answer!” 

“Zack!” Seven sounded panicked. 

“What is going on!?” He the shower. Nothing. 

“Don’t! Don’t touch the door! Don’t touch the windows!!” He was speaking too fast. 

“What is going on!?!?!” 

“The… The bomb! The bomb has been activated!!!” 

“W-what bomb!?” 

_I wonder if the blonde will break when he sees your dead body. I want to watch you roaches die as I crush you under my boot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on a writing roll! I hope it doesn't crash and burn... 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	6. Day 8: Morning "Duermete Mi Niño"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get heated.

****_Hunger Level: Fine  
Thirst Level: Fine   
Body Temperature: Normal_

 

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** A bomb!? 
> 
> **ZEN:** Why is there a bomb in the apartment!? 
> 
> **707:** Rika had me install it. In case someone tried to steal her things…  
>  **707:** I knew it’d be a bad idea. I told her not too
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** : Rika would never want to hurt anyone…   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Especially not by blowing them up… 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** What is Mr. Rein’s status? 
> 
> **Zack:** I’m fine

_Probably._

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** W-what will happen to him if he leaves? Can he leave? 
> 
> **707:** No. He’ll **  
> 707:** Um **  
> 707:** Explode.   
>  **707:** But… I mean I’m working on it! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Call V! 
> 
> **ZEN:** This is ridiculous! Zack can you escape through the windows? 
> 
> **707:** No! He can’t leave, one wrong move may trigger the motion sensors. **  
> 707:** Calling V right now. **  
> 707:** givemeasecond 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Zack, are you going to be okay?   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Perhaps there is a way for us to help. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Luciel, I shall hire help
> 
> **707:** He’s not picking up **  
> 707:** It’s fine.   
>  **707:** I think.   
>  **707:** The hacker who triggered it
> 
> **Zack:** Speaking of hacker
> 
> **707:** has an interesting code 
> 
> **Zack:** That hacker called me
> 
> **707:** That is similar to mine howeve  
>  **707:** WHAT!? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Is there something you’re not telling us? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** He did!? 
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh my god
> 
> **Zack:** Yoosung, remember that creepy waiter? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yes? **  
> Yoosung** **★** **:** Wait
> 
> **ZEN:** What waiter? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Tell us, I will have my people profile this waiter. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Okay! He’s got black hair and green eyes and is about early twenties and was as tall as Seven probably. Same build too but a little thinner! And pale! Really pale! 
> 
> **Zack:** That won’t do anything.   
>  **Zack:** He was wearing a wig, and colored contacts. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What? 
> 
> **Zack:** I could see it in the eyes, they didn’t look real. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** What did the waiter say? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Shouldn’t we be focusing on the phone call? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It is best to start from the beginning to understand his motives. 
> 
> **Zack:** He said nothing out of the ordinary at the restaurant. I bet he didn’t work there, he wasn’t the original waiter we had.   
>  **Zack:** He was staring at me. Told me to get home safely. I don’t think he even noticed Yoosung was there. But
> 
> **ZEN:** This is scaring me
> 
> **Zack:** when he called he knew about all of you.   
>  **Zack:** Or at least implied he did. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** He knew? 
> 
> **707:** hacker  
>  **707:** has been   
>  **707:** digging through   
>  **707:** my files for weeks 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What?! **  
> Yoosung** **★** **:** How did this happen!? **  
> Yoosung** **★** **:** Why didn’t you notice!?
> 
> **707:** I’m sorry… 
> 
> **Zack:** Stop that Yoosung.   
>  **Zack:** Apologize now. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m sorry Seven. 
> 
> Zack: Let me get back on track.   
>  **Zack:** This guy knows my number  
>  **Zack:** He knew that I hadn’t restocked my fridge. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** What does that matter? 
> 
> **Zack:** So that means, because I can’t leave I can’t get food.   
>  **Zack:** Normally that would be fine except  
>  **Zack:** He somehow shut off my water. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Oh my god. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Seven! How long will this take? 
> 
> **707** : I don’t know. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Your goign to be okay rigght//
> 
> **Zack:** A human can survive without water for at least a week. So… it should be fine.   
>  **Zack:** I believe in you Seven. Anything you need I’ll help with. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Why are you so calm? 
> 
> **Zack:** What makes you think I’m calm?   
>  **Zack:** because I can type?   
>  **Zack:** I’m far from calm  
>  **** Zack: But that doesn’t mean I’ll just sit on my ass here. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** We will pour all our resources into this.   
>  **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, please wait for my phone call. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yes sir.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** We will be working to rescue you, Zack. 
> 
> **Zack:** I’m more worried for all of you. Please stay safe. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you 
> 
> **ZEN:** Zack   
>  **ZEN** : Dammit I’m getting a call from the director 
> 
> **Zack:** Take it.   
>  **Zack:** If you want to help me, then please just do what you need to for your life
> 
> Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, ZEN has left the chatroom 
> 
> **707:** Zack, I’m so sorry.   
>  **707:** I thought it would be best not to tell you about the bomb.   
>  **707:** I didn’t want to scare you. 
> 
> **Zack:** You said so yourself you were against the idea of the bomb.   
>  **Zack:** Frankly, I am angry.  
>  **Zack:** Livid.   
>  **Zack:** But I will still trust you, Seven.   
>  **Zack:** It saddens me to be the cause of this added stress for you  
>  Zack: So let me know what you need from me. 
> 
> **707:** I’m so sorry.   
>  **707:** I need to work on this.   
>  **707:** I’ll call you later 
> 
> 707 has left the chatroom **  
> Yoosung** **★** **:** Are you really okay? 
> 
> **Zack:** No. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I knew I should have made you stay.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I knew something didn’t feel right!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And now, because I was too scared and nervous   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I might lose someone I love again! 
> 
> **Zack:** Enough, Yoosung   
>  **Zack:** Don’t you dare do this  
>  **Zack:** I’m not going to die  
>  Zack: Remember? We have our promise. 

_I should call him. I know he’s crying. But if I hear it then… I might too._

> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yes
> 
> **Zack:** Let’s just go to sleep, okay? We’ll have cleared our heads by tomorrow. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Okay
> 
> Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom

Zack closed his phone. “Tch OW!” He looked down to see he had torn his fingernails to the point they were bleeding. “Dammit!” He got up and went to bathroom. He put his hand under the faucet and froze. “Dammit…” Right. He found some disinfectant and sucked in breath to fight to pain as he cleaned his hand. “Dammit…” His voice hitched. 

He trusted Seven, he really did. However… 

“Mom? Please answer your phone. Look, something… something’s happened. And…” He bit his knuckle and squeezed his eyes shut. “And… I just want to hear you guys.” He held his head in his bandaged hand. He could feel the blood seeping through his nails. “So, please just pick up.” 

However, he had this feeling that he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise with Yoosung. 

~*~*~

****_Hungry: Fine  
Thirst: Uncomfortable  
Body Temperature: 95°F_

“Well, Mr. Rein thank you for calling. I will talk to the testing center and have them move your mid-term to next week. I hope these complications will be resolved soon. I will need a note from a doctor though, please email it to me by tomorrow.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“I do hope your father gets well soon.” 

“Thank you.” _Sorry dad, I just needed an excuse_. Luckily for him, Jumin was getting someone to forge a doctors note, all hush hush. He would ask Seven but… with the bomb and all.

Last night the temperature in his apartment had been turned up so high he was sweating up a storm. He spent the night lying near the fridge and using an expired bottle of cold mayonnaise as an ice pack. This hacker was a complete dick. The excessive heat had made him thirsty and all the sweat made him sticky. It had only been a couple of hours but he was already suffering. Worst of all he couldn’t use the toilet since the tank wouldn’t be refilled. 

He tried to take his mind off it by texting but his phone was overheating. He tried studying but the heat was driving him insane. According to his thermostat it was nearly 93° Fahrenheitand the temperature was still climbing. He felt sick and exhausted. He couldn’t get on the computer, he couldn’t do much of anything really. The heater clicked and he knew… the temperature was going to keep climbing. 

“God…” He tossed his makeshift fan aside. 

~*~*~ 

****_Hunger: Fine  
Thirst: Low   
Body Temperature: 99°F _

He paced around the room digging his hands into his hair. He was starting to feel dizzy. 

“Blow the circuit Zack.” He told himself. He tried, he turned on everything, yet nothing. “Damn you Rika.” The apartment seemed to be working against him. “What on earth did you have to hide?!” He could hear his phone ringing. “What?!” 

“Ah… Zack, I am sorry that-.” 

“V! I ugh…” He covered his mouth. _Please don’t throw up. Please don’t throw up_. He calmed his breathing but it wasn’t stopping the pounding in his heart. “…I’m fine.” His voice was hoarse and coming out in a near whine. “What do you want?” 

“I… I’m sorry this is happening.” 

“V…” His voice shook. “It is,” he looked at the thermostat, “34 fucking degrees in here. Celsius!” 

“What?” 

“That hacker, you know the one who hacked the BOMB!? Yeah turns out your little ‘safety apartment’ isn’t so safe you stupid-“ he grunted and clenched his fist, “-bottom line, that hacker is making this hell. V, if I die of a heat stroke…” 

“You… won’t. You won’t.” He said firmly. 

“That’s reassuring.” Sarcasm couldn’t even begin to describe his voice right now. “Look, do you have something actually important to say or are you just going to evade all my questions like usual?” He snapped. 

“I -“ 

“Because if you’re just here to say you’re sorry then hang up, you stupid son of a-“ He shook his head. He was too irritable for all of this. After taking a few deep breaths he sat down on the floor. “…Just tell me. What is the RFA hiding that a hacker is trying to use _my life_ as blackmail?” 

“I… I…I’m sorry, Zack. I can’t say. Just trust in us-” 

“Fine. Keep protecting your ass. Prick.” He hung up. He wanted to call back and apologize, but as another bead of sweat rolled into his eye he couldn’t find it in his heart to feel sympathetic. 

~*~*~ 

****_Hunger: Nauseated  
Thirst: Choking  
Body Temperature: 102°F _

He couldn’t fight it. He threw up. He laid on the hot shower floor panting. How long had it been? It was 3 in the afternoon according to his phone. He had passed out earlier and nearly choked to death on his own sick. He started having vivid nightmares that made him feel dizzy when he awoke. The bathroom ceiling spun and his body felt as if it were on a boat. 

It was only a day… hahaha. He told Yoosung that he would be fine for a week. It had only been a damn day and he was going to die. He couldn’t even bother to stand up. He only saw black spots in his vision and he could hear loud ringing in his ears. What was it that his mother used it sing? It was his favorite song as child. She would always hum to him when he was scared or sad. Humming beautiful songs to let him know everything would be okay. Oh right, Duermete Mi Niño. He didn’t know the words, just the tune. 

He tried to hum. He just wanted to feel the memory of those times. Each sound he made only hurt his throat more. Every note stung and burned. His body begged him to stop and just let it shut down. 

_Just stop. Call your parents and Yoosung. Tell them that you love them._

But he couldn’t stop. He just hummed as his vision narrowed in. He hummed as his feet felt numb and his fingers curled. Duermete Mi Niño. _Hey mom, you never told me what the lyrics meant. But when I sang it after grandma passed away you cried. We all cried as a family. I miss you. I miss you all. And… I wanted to introduce you to my pre-boyfriend. You’d see, that I’m happier. I am grateful for the life you both provided me… but I wanted you guys to see that I was happier. To see that… that I’m not afraid anymore of being me. Finally._

_Thank you Yoosung, for making me happier._ “I love you.” 

~*~*~*~ 

Yoosung POV 

He won’t answer his phone. I’m starting to get worried. Why won’t he answer his phone!? Why won’t anyone tell me anything!? Why is it always like this?! Do people think I’m stupid? Do they think I’m a child? Why are _they_ deciding what’s best for me!? What’s the point of all this? 

> **ZEN:** Seven said in the last chat,   
>  **ZEN:** that V doesn’t want to take out the bomb when this is all over. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** We haven’t heard from Zack though.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He’s okay right? 
> 
> **ZEN:** I hope so.   
>  **ZEN:** We’re not getting any updates. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** what if he’s already dead!?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And V is covering it up just like he did with Rika’s death! 
> 
> **ZEN:** Yoosung… 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** He put an innocent person in danger.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** : He put someone who wasn’t involved in our group in danger.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And he hid everything about it.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He hid where Zack was. How he got there. How he even got into the chat.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And now he’s hiding his reasons for leaving in the bomb.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And if Zack’s dead   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** What are they going to do next?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hide his body? Tell us they couldn’t find it like he did with Rika!?  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I won’t be able to go and see my own damn boyfriend because everything about everything is a damn secret! 
> 
> **ZEN:** Seven did say he was working on it. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Seven was using text speak.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And he only does that when he’s joking around or is so busy he can’t even talk to us. It was a short concise update. That just makes me more worried. 
> 
> **ZEN:** We just have to trust in both of them. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’ve tried time and time again to trust V  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And look at where it always leads me.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** V just sucks the life out of everything I love and leaves nothing but misery in his path.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He doesn’t care about me.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Not as a friend. Not as family.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Not even as a person. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Yoosung, we all feel pain in our hearts over this. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Fine. I guess I’m not that good at lying to myself like you all are.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I guess I’m not good at letting things go like you all are.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Once all this passes, and Zack disappears from our lives, are you all just going to trust V on his reasonings?!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Are you all just going to tell me to give it time again!?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And then reprimand me when I just try to feel something by playing that stupid game?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Telling me, ‘oh Yoosung, it’s not good for your health to play games all day.’ or ‘oh Yoosung, you’re never going to get anywhere in life by playing games’   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Did you guys ever think I didn’t have motivation because I wanted it to be over?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** The one person who cheered me on died!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I didn’t care about anything.  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** So, I wither away playing stupid games? Fine! I don’t care. I can’t even feel that pain anymore.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** and now you all just watch and “trust in V” as I lose someone again!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** : V, if you’re reading this…   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Then why?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Why couldn’t we just talk!?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** We both cared for the same person yet you shoved me away?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Why are you doing this to me? 
> 
> Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Angst!


	7. Day 8-9 Evening: Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done yo!

~* 707 POV *~ 

“This is ridiculous. How did he do this? Who is this guy?” He mumbled as his fingers danced across the keys. “Stop raising the temperature! Come _on_ …” He cursed at himself for installing the wifi controlled thermostat. His phone rang sharply. Without looking, he answered hurriedly. “Yes?” 

“Yeah… Hi, is this Mr. Kim?” _God he talks too slow!_

“It is.” His eyes darted across the screen. “Not again…” He mumbled. 

“Well we got the pipes working.” 

“It’s about time.” 

“Well hey now… whoever busted these pipes really meant business. You were lucky we didn’t have to order in parts.” He sniffs. 

Seven swallowed harshly as he kept typing. “So it’s fixed?” 

“Yes sir it is.” 

“Great! Thank you!” One thing down, know he just needed to lower the temperature, fix the cameras, deactivate the bomb, release the locks, and then get Zack to the hospital. _He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive._ “Come on…” He bit his lip hard and raised his hands up. “Yes! Yes! Okay!” He grabbed his phone. “Pick up… pick up… Jumin! Get to the hospital! I’ll send you,” he hurriedly looked at the video feed, “shit shit shit…” he shot up and grabbed his keys. “I’ll send directions! I’ll be there soon just get there. Dammit dammit!” He hung up and rushed to the door. 

“Wait! Where are you going?!” 

“Vanderwood, keep watching the feed! Tell me if anything happens!” Seven grabbed his bag. 

“Is that guy dead?” 

“No! I won’t let him!” 

~*~*~ 

Seven burst into the apartment and immediately started to fan his face. The A/C was on but the apartment was near boiling. “God…” He rushed to the restroom and collapsed near Zack’s body. “Come on comeoncomeoncomeon!” He checked his pulse. “Dammit! COME ON” He turned on the shower and cranked the water to cold. “Don’t do this to me, come on!” He sat under the water holding Zack’s body up. He pressed his ear to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. 

There, he felt it, a heartbeat. Seven immediately started to give CPR. He tried to hold back his own tears as he pushed down on his chest. Zack’s lips were chapped, his skin was red, eyes slightly lulled back. He could see the beginnings of the body slowly shutting down. But there had been signs that he was there, barely hanging on, but there. The small rise of his chest, the twitch that came from his throat, and the barely audible sound of some song coming from his bleeding lip. But he was slipping before his eyes. “Please… come on…” He had to do it.

He fished for his phone in his pocket and called V. 

“Se…en?” The connection was terrible. 

“Hurry back to the city! Hurry!” 

“Wh…t g-g-going onnn?” 

“He’s dying! I need you to get the ambulance here! Hurry up!!” 

~* Yoosung POV *~

I hate the hospital. The sound of the machines, the smell of antiseptic, the somber feeling as everyone shuffles down the halls. I can’t keep my eyes off the heart monitor. I’m afraid if I look away for one second it’ll flatline. 

I can’t help but feel a wave of happiness and fear. I mean, I’m here with him and he’s alive, but what if he doesn’t make it? They had him in surgery, he’s hooked up to so many machines, the oxygen mask on his face doesn’t fog up enough. They said his appendix and kidney had failed… that as he was dying, his body was so hot and so dehydrated, his organs were rapidly shutting down. If Seven had gotten there an hour later, no even ten minutes later, he would’ve been gone.

“Ngh…” I squeeze his hand as I force myself not to cry. I’ve done enough of it already. It took hours upon hours before they let me see him, and when I did I thought I was going to die.

I hear the door click open, the doctor again- 

“Yoosung.” 

I whip my head around. “V!? What… what are you doing…” The heart monitor continues to beep softly. 

“I’m… so sorry Yoosung.” He walks in slowly, his face looks pale and his cheeks look stained from crying. 

“… That’s it? That’s all you have to say? _Sorry_? Look at what you did!” 

“I… I know.” 

“Look at the mess you made. Again! And you’re planning on keeping the bomb!? Look at him!” I can’t see his eyes past the sun glasses. I can’t tell what he thinks about all this. “What… what’s with the cane? What happened to you?” 

“Don’t worry. I read your chat, I want to talk with you.” He sounds sincere.

I can’t help but grit my teeth. “Don’t… _worry_? Don’t worry!? V! What the hell? Look at what those words of yours got us too! Broken and divided!” 

“Yoosung I-“ 

“No! Let me talk! I had been thinking long and hard what I wanted to tell you when I finally saw you again. And now that you’re here, you look… you look awful! What is going _on_ with you?!” 

“It… there have been a lot of things that happened…” 

“Do we not exist?! The RFA, do we not exist!? Why are you trying so hard to ‘save our feelings’. We’re not babies V! You know what? If you just see me like a child, fine! But what about everyone else? You just disappeared. You disappeared and left me with everything. I get it if you were heartbroken. I 100% get that. You think you were the only one heartbroken?” I can’t control my voice anymore. I’m shaking so much, I want to hit him and yell at him, but I refuse to let go of Zack’s hand. “I was alone. I was alone and you just ran off! I thought that at that time I’d at least have you! That we could recover together. But you just called and said the news and then you never saw me. What kind of coward are you!?” 

“I… I know Yoosung. I thought I was doing… I didn’t know what I thought I was doing. I just… things got bad… I…” He sits down with a pained sigh. “I thought I was saving you from suffering.” He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. 

“What… What happened to your eyes?” 

“Don’t-“ 

“Don’t even think about saying it. What happened?” 

“It was just a very… a bad accident. That’s all.”

“And you…” I can feel a headache creeping in. “… Didn’t… didn’t you ever read the messages and just thought we should talk?” 

“I had. But… I knew you hated me and I didn’t want to make you feel…worse.” 

“You trying to ‘not make us feel bad’ makes us feel terrible. We ask you what’s wrong and you just push us away. If he had died… would you even have come here? Or would you run away again, like you always do?” 

“I’m…” V looks away in agony. “I’m so sorry Yoosung.” 

“Sorry isn’t going to magically fix everything. Sorry isn’t going to change the fact that Zack’s kidney failed. Sorry isn’t going to change the fact that he had a heat stroke. Sorry isn’t going to stop the doctors from rushing in when he has an episode! Sorry isn’t going to undo all the pain you put me through! Sorry isn’t going to going to bring Rika back!!!” 

V winces. “I know… I…” He doesn’t know what to say, but I can see that he’s breaking. I want to feel good about it, I really do. I want him to see what he did to me. But… 

“It’s not going to change everything. But… but that doesn’t mean… that doesn’t mean you can just walk away. I’m so angry at you V. I’m just… hate doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel. But, if you really are that _sorry_ then don’t you dare leave me again. If you leave, because you feel _worried_ of hurting me with your presence then you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.” Hesitantly I let go of Zack’s hand and walk over to V. I can’t help it but slap him. “Don’t decide what my feelings will be.” I warn. He nods and hugs me and I can’t help but cry. This, a simple hug, was all I had wanted on that day. “You…” my voice is coming out in sobs. “You weren’t there. But… you’re here now. And that at least… makes me feel a little okay.” 

I can’t forgive him. I can’t just pretend like the others. But… I can’t just run away. What would you say? I know we haven’t known each other for long but I know that if I screamed at him you would be disappointed in me.

 

~*~*~*~ Day 9 ~*~*~*~

It’s cold. Wow, it’s cold! It feels so nice. 

Zack slowly opened his eyes and squinted. “Where…” his voice croaked. 

“Oh my god!” Something heavy weighed onto his chest. He could hear sobbing but he wasn’t sure who it was. Automatically he petted the persons hair. 

“I…feel…” his voice nearly gave out, “like I’ve been hit by a truck.” He chuckles. 

“Zack!” The person sobs harder. The voice sounds like it was in a tunnel. Slowly it became clearer and clearer. 

“Yoosung.” His vision was blurry. “Are you okay?” 

“Am _I_ okay? Are _you_ okay!?” 

“I’m okay…” He smiles. “Come here, I can’t see you.” 

“You can’t see!?” 

“I don’t have my contacts or glasses.” 

“O-oh.” 

He smiles wider as he sees Yoosung in his vision. Weakly he cups his cheek and pinches it softly. “You’re real. Right?” 

“I’m real.” Yoosung kisses the tips of his fingers. His eyes are red from crying. “You… how do you feel?” 

“Awful. But alive.” He closes his eyes. “Tired. Numb.” 

“They… they had to give you a lot of stuff.” 

“I bet. I feel drugged.” 

“They had to take out your kidney and appendix.” 

“I can survive on one kidney.” 

“They had to give you so much fluid.” 

“Yoosung.” 

“They had to do so much.” 

“Yoosung.” Zack slowly opened his eyes. “It’s going to be fine now.” 

~*~*~*~ 

> **[First Name] [Last Name]:** Dearest 707  
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** I can’t believe that they call you a god…  
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** But now that I see how hard you worked to save that guy  
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** it just makes me want to try harder  
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** I watched you as you tried to save him  
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** It was hilarious   
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** Crying and begging  
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** I wonder. Who should I target next?   
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** I mean… that guy is already so weak  
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** So I can just finish him off  
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** Or maybe that blonde one? He’s already so broken. What’s one more crack?   
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** Gah! There’s so many of you. Just whom do I choose?   
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** Hmm… well I guess you can sleep well knowing that I’m saving you for last  
>  **[First Name] [Last Name]:** So at least _your_ ass is saved. For now.

~*~*~*~ 

Zack slowly opened his eyes once more. “What… Yoosung?” 

“Yoosung isn’t here.” A deep vibrato came from the corner of the room. 

“Who… are you?” 

“My name is Jumin Han.” 

Zack squinted at him. It was that guy. That CEO guy. “What?” 

“I have placed my security around your room.” 

“W…why?” 

“We’ve had another breach.” 

Zack chuckles darkly and shakes his head. “Ridiculous.” He looks around the room. “My glasses…” Jumin walked around the bed and handed them to him. “Why are you here though? Aren’t you busy?” He grunted as he tried to sit up. His body screamed in pain but he wasn’t going to lose. Jumin quickly grabbed his shoulder and gently helped him up. “What’s going on?” Zack panted in exhaustion. 

“Take it slowly. I am here to watch over you, Assistant Kang is getting coffee along with ZEN. I figured it would be better if we were all here.” 

“What? What about your cat?” 

“I won’t be staying here tonight, I was just about to leave.” 

“Oh.” Zack gripped his side. “Ouch.” He groaned and looked at the ceiling. “Ow… OW! Why does that hurt!?”

“You had surgery.” 

“What?!” He looked down to see a scar on his chest. “What’s this!?” 

“They had to put in a pacemaker.” 

“What!?” The heart monitor sped up. 

Jumin took a step closer. “Calm down Mr. Rein. You aren’t doing your body any favors by getting anxious. Now stop freaking out.” 

Zack’s laugh came out like a choke. “You have terrible bed side manner.” He crinkled his nose. “Are Yoosung and Seven okay?” 

There was a beat. 

“Seven found the area where the hacker attacked.” Another beat. “He is headed there now, it’s somewhere in the mountains. Yoosung…” He glances at the heart monitor, _why’s he struggling so hard? That doesn’t seem like a Jumin thing._ “Went with him.” 

“WHAT!? ARGH!” Zack dug his nails into the bed. He gasped out in pain. “WHAT!?” He gritted his teeth and leaned forward. Blood started to pool into his side. 

The door burst open as a doctor ran in. “Mr. Rein! Please calm down!” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT!? WHY!?” 

“Mr. Rein! Please sir, calm down!” The doctor laid him back down. 

He panted as he grabbed at his chest. 

“Nurse get the defibrillator! We got a patient crashing code blue!!” 

~*~*~*~ 

“Hey Seven, thanks… for letting me do this.” I look at the dirt path and the trees as they pass by slowly. 

“It’s fine. It’s going to be fine.” Seven looked over and smiled. “I promise.” I think Seven is saying that more for himself and not me. 

But yeah, it’s going to be fine. I will protect you, I promise. 


	8. Day 9- Final: Mending

The message that the hacker left, he won’t stop until we’re all dead. Why? Did V do something? Was… Rika the first victim? That was the conclusion that I came to when I first read that. Rika was the first victim to this psycho and I couldn’t do anything about it. Zack was nearly the second one… I can’t let any of my friends be made the next one. So, that’s why I came here in the first place. 

This place was creepy. A whole building- a whole community!- was hidden here in the mountains. We had parked the car about an hour away and moved on foot towards this place. Mint Eye, it seemed to be called. But basically it was a cult. 

Seven had me on watch duty seeing as I didn’t need glasses, I could use the binoculars without it being a hassle. As I laid there on a pile of dirt I began to wonder if I just made the biggest mistake of my life. The moment I saw the building everything felt too real. Security was tight, the people who were walking around looked insane, and this strange song was coming from inside a chapel. 

This was like the stuff in you see in horror games or movies. I can’t help but swallow as I hear Seven mumble every now and then. I’ve learned that when he does that he’s getting closer and closer to breaking the code of this place. I don’t know what I’m going to do; maybe I’ll wait for him or maybe I’ll go in. I mean Seven is agile but that doesn’t mean he’s immortal. I don’t want him to get hurt. But if I go in, what if I weigh him down? Still, if I can just protect him in any way then that’s worth it. I’m expendable, Seven isn’t. 

“We’re going to keep staking out this place until the morning. Then we’ll go in.” 

“I-in the morning? Shouldn’t we go in at night?” 

“I mean we’ll go in at around 1 in the morning.” 

Oh, that’s… that’s really close. I’m starting to feel even more terrified about all of this. I glanced at the watch Seven gave me and swallowed. We’ll be going in ten minutes. My hands are sweating like crazy. 

_** ~*  ** _

Seven had spent a good five minutes teaching me hand signals. Once I repeated them with perfection— he wouldn’t allow any mistakes—we went in. He gave me a black sweater and black gloves. We put soft insoles on our shoes so no one would be able to hear us. He even gave me two stun guns and showed me how to properly use it. Seven mumbled into a wire that ran down his neck. 

“Testing… testing… over.”  

“I can hear you… over.” 

“Good…. You… really don’t want to…stay behind? Over.” 

“I told you already, I won’t let anyone else die by this person. Over.” 

Seven looked back, worry completely painted on his face, before giving me a thumbs up. I closed my eyes and smiled. I remember, when he and I were sneaking out of the campus. He told me, be quiet and held my hand and then he sang the Mission Impossible song. I can’t but chuckle at the memory, the day I fell for him. I can do this. 

The hallway in this place was quiet. The singing had been completely drowned out the moment we entered here. Seven walked in front of me holding something that looked like a tablet.“We’re here.” Seven’s voice comes into my left ear. “The mainframe. Over.” 

He crouches down near our destination and begins typing on his tablet. I nearly jumped when I realized he had a gun on the back of his belt. What on earth are we dealing with here? But, I’m seeing everything with my owns eyes. No more lies, no more ‘don’t worry about it’. It’s all here right in front of me. 

I keep watch looking around carefully and praying to whoever will listen that no one comes around the corner. It’s a good thing I have the stun gun. I’m so on edge… I don’t even want to think about holding a weapon like a pistol. All my senses are on overdrive, every sound, every feeling, every breath I take, is alert. 

“Okay…” Seven says after some time. “Let’s go. Over.” He opens the door and quietly looks in. A sickening bitter smell suddenly overwhelms us. Seven and I cover our mouths and force our lungs to fight the urge to cough. I swallow down hard and dig my nails into my neck. The new sudden pain gives my mind something else to worry about. Once we both give each other the O.K. we slip into the room. Seven closes the door and begins typing something. 

“Okay… I changed the password of the door.” He whispers. “So it should by us some time.” 

“Right.” 

The room is small but is littered with computer and TV monitors. That mint eye… It reminds me of V’s. This can’t be his doing right? No… no I don’t think so. I hope not. Seven sits at the desk and loads up the computers. “Shit.” He mumbles. 

I look over to see the screen is showing Zack’s phone. I know it’s his, it has his apps. “What…does this mean?” 

“The hacker has been watching everything through Zack’s phone.” Seven says quietly before plugging in his things. I want to ask more, but I can do it later. Right now I need to let Seven work. 

Instead I occupy my time with looking through the folders in the corner of the room. There’s things on all of us, Rika and V included. Rika and Seven’s folder is fairly sparse, only three pages. Meanwhile the rest of us have folders filled to the brim with documents. Where we were born, where we graduated, our parents names, pets, everything. I can’t let this person keep this information. 

I put the folders in my backpack and shuffle around until the weight is distributed properly. The rest of the file cabinet is just computer gibberish. I only look for key words like our names and numbers that are familiar to me but only come up with a few papers. The rest I would burn but I don’t have anything on me. Actually… 

I put the folders in a nearby trash bin and look around for anything flammable. All I find is just a clear bottle with some sort of blue liquid swirling inside. It reminds me of Kool-Aid. Taking a whiff I’m invaded with that same bitter smell from before. I swallow the cough and feel my throat tingle in protest. Looking at it I see ‘Caution flammable’ under the name of the bottle. “Salvation” it’s called. It sounds like perfume. Pouring the contents into the trashcan I look around some more until I find matches near a candle that was nothing more than a wick at this point. I would air out this room to, considering the sickening smell. 

I hold the box in my hand and move the trash can into the middle of the room. If I stand in front of it, ya you can’t see it. So if we get caught I’ll light the match and toss it into the trashcan. That should work. Luckily there’s two more bottles if I need it. 

I guess… I could make makeshift molotov cocktails but I’m not quite sure how you do it. I think I just need to soak a cloth into something flammable and stick it in the bottle. When I’m ready to use it I’ll just light it up and toss it. Thing is, the only thing I have is my blue sweater… I guess I have no choice. 

Seven looks back at me after a good half hour “What are you doing?” He whispers. 

“Preparing.” 

“…Hmm.” He slightly smiles. “Good.” And then goes back to work. 

For the past two years I’ve been nothing but useless. Back in high-school though, I was extremely organized and took my work seriously. I just hope my preparations aren’t needed. 

I was wrong. 

_** ~*  ** _

“There.” Seven stands up and unplugs all of his equipment. I nod and keep my position, either way I’m going to burn these papers. “Did you find anything?” 

“I found documents about all of us so I have it here.” I point at the trash bin. “And personal stuff here.” I motion to my bag. “When we’re ready to leave,” I simulate fire with my hands. 

“Oh wow… okay yeah good idea.” He looks surprised. I’m even surprised by myself. 

Just as we’re about to leave, the door opens with a bang. I nearly jump out of my skin as a man with white hair comes in panting and crazed. His eyes are burning with rage and the eye tattoo on his arm looks like it had been scratched open by himself, based on the blood on his finger nails. 

I look to Seven for what we should do but, he stands there pale, eyes wide, breathing quickened, completely terrified. He’s mouthing something and he starts to tremble. With a shaky hand he reaches out. “S-Saeran?” 

“Well, well, well!” The man, Saeran maybe, laughs. “Rats! A bunch of rats!” He’s still out of breath, in his left hand he holds a tablet. “Whatchya doin there brother?” 

“Ah!?” I think my brain just died. Brother!? 

“You look pretty _shocked_.” He laughs again. “Shocked at what you see? Hmm? Surprised?” 

“This… isn’t real…” Seven looks about ready to collapse. 

“Oh it’s real.” His eyes glance at me. “How kind of you _Seven,_ you brought me a sacrifice, to the true god.” 

“Seven.” I don’t know what’s going on, but if we stay any longer Seven might pass out or backup will come. I light the match and toss it behind me. The flame is stronger than I thought. It erupts high enough that I feel it on my back. 

“Hey!!” 

I kick the bin and watch as the flame violently crawls towards the electrical outlet that I led it too. Theres a violent pop, so loud and bright that even Seven looks back. The ‘brother’ runs past us yelling at the top of his lungs as the computers immediately shut down and pop. “Now!” I take Seven’s wrist and drag him to leave. 

Seven seems to come back to reality when he hears another scream of anger and begins to run on his own. I want to ask but I’ll have to wait when we get to the car. 

But we never make it. 

That man is chasing us like his life depends on it, the fire erupting from his office is filling the hallway with smoke. A group of men are behind him shooting something at us, whatever it is, it smells awful; like rotten milk and bad meat. It almost makes us pass out the smell is so terrible. When I look back I see that Saeran guy gaining on us; panicked, I throw the only cocktail I’ve made. The explosion it has makes us falter, whatever that blue stuff is reacts with whatever they’re shooting at us so violently that we almost choke at the smell it makes. 

“Good work!!” Seven coughs.

“We’re going to make it!” 

Just before we can reach our exit, however, that man slides in front of us. We skid to a halt but he’s quicker. He grabs me by the collar and yanks me to his side. With a grunt he raises his hand and stabs my neck with a needle. It hurts like crazy, I can’t help but scream the pain is so bad. Whatever he’s injecting me with burns like crazy. I feel like my body is caught in the flames of the explosion and I start to black out. “RUN! SEVEN RUN!!!” 

“Run Seven run!” He mocks my cries and laughs into my ear. 

~*~ 

“Savior said she doesn’t quite find you useful.” The man, he goes by Unknown, looks at me. I’ve been laying here for about two hours, I think it’s morning now. I think by now… I’d be seeing if Zack is on the chat. I wanted to invite him to breakfast again. I wanted to go to the park today and talk. 

I keep these thoughts in my mind as I stare into the light above me. They have me strapped to a table, leather binding around my wrists and ankles, they’re keeping my left eye open with these little metal hooks. It’s… awful. I don’t want to think about it. I don’t want to think about the needle that digs into my pupil every five minutes. I don’t want to think about how it feels as the needle swirls around in a circle mixing the fluids inside. I don’t want to think about how every time it pulls away a thread of my nerves pulls with it. I don’t want to think about the sound it makes when they dig around in there. 

So instead, I think about the puppy Rika had. I think about the kitten that Jumin found, I think I should adopt it. I want to. I think about animals a lot. I wonder why? I just think how I want to save them. Maybe… maybe because next to me there’s a dead dog that they used to show me what they were going to do to me. It… it cried so much. 

I have to fight this pain. I just decide to think about something that I really want. 

I want to play LOLOL with Zack and Seven. I want to go on another date. I want to cook him dinner. I want us to keep growing with each other and then I want us to move in together. Yeah… I want that. I want that night we promised. I want to feel that intimacy. I want to just… feel that love. I hold onto the feeling I had when we first kiss. The feeling I had when we first met. I keep all these feelings close no matter how trivial. Because… I’m about to break. 

~*~*~ 

Seven is panting as he drives the car. All I remember is that I heard the gun. I remember I heard a scream. Then I saw Seven, he looked so… so awful. He carefully pulled off the hooks, he gave me an eyepatch and helped me up. He kept mumbling how sorry he was, he was shaking as we moved. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to pass out, but we ran. We ran, even though I was in immense pain, and we didn’t stop for a mile. 

When we had gotten into the car and I collapsed and Seven revved the engine and slammed the gas. “How…” Talking hurts.

“I just… I..” He looks so scared. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry Yoosung!” 

“I’m okay Seven.” I try to smile. 

“God, I fucked up! I fucked up so badly!” 

“Seven… It’s okay.” I can feel my bad eye watering, I wonder if it’s blood or tears, or that serum. I’m so scared too. I… I feel broken. “…How did you find me?” When he burst in they were about to stick three, long, needles into my eye. 

“It took some time.” He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles had turned white. “I…” 

“Did you kill them?” 

“No. Just… Just… I got you away. That’s all that matters.” 

“Keep talking. I’m afraid if we stop I’ll… I won’t wake up again.” 

“Don’t say that.” He’s shaking harder. “Don’t say that. C-C-Call the RFA. Tell them… Tell them we’re on the way.” 

“I don’t have-“ 

“Use mine.” He tries to reach for it. 

I take it carefully. “Okay…”

~*~*~ 

Zack reached for his phone. “Seven?” 

“It’s actually me.” 

“Oh my god. Are you okay!?” He’s both happy and angry. “What in the hell were you thinking about going with him!? In fact why did you both go!?”   
ZEN jostles awake from the chair he was sitting in. “Zack, please… your heart.”

“We’re fine, the both of us!” He sounds cheery, but… Something seems a little off. “I just… didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.” 

“You could’ve been killed! Gah fuck! I was worried shitless!”   
“Your heart Zack!” 

“I know. I’m sorry…” Yoosung says softly. 

“You’re safe right?! The both of you!?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Then… that’s all that matters.” Zack leaned back and looked at ZEN. “They’re safe, both of them.” 

“Thank god…” he sighs. “Are they on the way back?” 

“Are you-“ 

“Yes.” He says groggily. 

“G…get some rest…” He closes his eyes and bites his lip. _Don’t cry. Be strong._

“Okay. Are you okay?” He can tell he’s smiling. 

“I’m fine. I’m tired.” Zack lied. 

“Me too. Let’s meet in a dream!” 

“Yeah… let’s meet in a dream.” 

~*~*~*~ 

Yoosung closed the phone. “Hey Seven, don’t tell them about… anything.” 

“What?” 

“Just not yet.” His eyes lull back. “It hurts… I… didn’t scream once. That guy who said he was your brother was so angry that I wouldn’t. He said he’d break me over and over again until he got bored… But, that guy left soon after and these other guys in brown robes came. Then I heard this voice… it sounded almost like…Rika.” 

“… I’m going to speed up.” 

“It sounded like her but the things she was saying terrified me. It can’t be her then. Rika would never…” 

“………Just rest for now.” 

** ~* RFA PARTY *~  **

Zack walked in slowly, cane in one hand, nurse in the other. He took a few steps forward before needing a break. “I’m fine.” He smiled at the nurse. “Just… get me some water.” He leaned against the ballroom doors and clutched his chest. He had insisted that he come here, just for a few hours before going back to the hospital. He pulled on his red tie and smoothed his black dress shirt. 

“Here you go sir.” 

“What? … Oh right.” He took the glass and carefully took a sip. “Thank you. Come on, let’s go in.” 

“Yes sir, your friends are already inside sir.” 

Zack nodded and walked in using the nurses help. He smiled and waved before immediately taking a seat. Instantly they came to him. “Mr. Rein,” Jaehee put her hand to his forehead, “I really wish you wouldn’t do this to yourself.” 

“She’s right.” ZEN sits down. “What if your wounds open again?” 

Zack waved their concerns away. “You did an amazing job everyone. Thank you for doing what I cannot.” 

“This is spectacular, considering the chaos you went through.” Jumin nods. 

Zack nods slowly. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it. He looks around somewhat confused and worried. “… Did I meet the guests?” 

“You did sir.” The nurse says. “An hour ago.” 

“What? I don’t… remember.” He pinches his brow. Because of the heat stroke, Zack had now suffered from major short-term memory loss. Even big events disappeared from his mind. It was just another thing to add to his list of problems. He could see the sorrow in the RFA members faces. 

“Zack…” Seven appears behind them from seemingly nowhere. 

“Seven, nice to meet you.” He nods in his direction. 

Seven looks positively dead inside. Zack knows, he knows there’s something wrong, that something beyond awful has happened, he knows that Seven must be killing himself on the inside. Zack stands up slowly and grips Seven’s shoulders. He pulls him into a hug and pats his back. “You are strong. You’ve done great things Luciel.” he whispered so only the two of them can hear. “You’ve fought a long battle Luciel, and though it may not be totally over, you’re still hear. We’re all still hear. You’ve worked so hard, you’ve done many great things. You’re here. And you need to be here.” He holds him tighter. “So please, know that I will never hate you. Know that I will be rooting for you always. The turmoil you feel inside… I understand.” He pulls away. “I may not be saying the right things but I want you to feel that I really do care.” He smiles broadly. “Okay?” 

“….” 

Zack softens his gaze. Seven never acknowledges it. Zack leans in and whispers one last thing, it startles the redhead as his eyes fill up with tears. Zack pulls away and nods. Jaehee and the nurse help him sit back down. 

Suddenly the mic turns on. Zack cranes his neck to see V on the stage. He doesn’t feel anything when he sees him, everyone else seems surprised as V grabs the mic. “Welcome to the RFA party everyone.” More people crowd around and Zack gives up on looking. “I thank you all for attending this party on such short notice. My name is V, head of the RFA. Although I am the leader, it was those who have volunteered, my members who’ve waited patiently on me, that put this party together. Please, give a round of applause for the people who made this possible.” He gestures towards them in the back as the crowd applauses. 

“What’s going on?” ZEN stands up. 

“As some of you may know, the RFA was founded by me and fiancé Rika.” He takes a deep breath. “My love unfortunately left this world two years ago, but it still holds that this organization was founded with our love. Though she is gone her love still drives the RFA.” 

_Her love was so strong she wanted to blow up anyone who got too close._

“So I wanted to show you all the love we shared for each other.” 

“What is he doing?” Jumin mumbled. 

“Mr. Rein.” His nurse leaned in. “It’s time for your pain killers.” She hands him the small paper cup of about five colorful pills. 

“I introduce to you, the youngest member of the RFA, Yoosung Kim.” 

The room gives a loud applause. 

“Yoo..sung!?” ZEN gasps. 

Zack stands up and grunts in pain. Jaehee and the nurse immediately support him. 

“Wait… what? He wasn’t supposed to leave the hospital!” Seven takes a step forward. 

“Those bandages…” Jaehee mutters.

Zack swallows, pills still in hand. 

Yoosung walks in front of the mic, his left eye is bandaged and he looks completely exhausted.“I still have my right eye! I can see all of you guys very well.” Yoosung talks directly to the members. “They’re unfamiliar, but they’re welcoming.” He’s smiling so broadly. “Oh Seven, please don’t cry! I’m fine!” 

Zack can hear Seven loosing it but he can’t look away. 

“I’m so sorry Yoosung!” Seven nearly sobs out. 

“I’m fine.” Yoosung says softly. 

“What… happened?” ZEN looks back at Seven. 

“Where… ah!” He searches around. “Hi, Zack.” He looks overjoyed. “Oh! Don’t cry.” 

Zack took a step forward, the pain stopping as he walks forward. He can feel the tears rolling down his face but he doesn’t care. 

“A lot of things happened as we were preparing for this party. Heheh we look kinda beat up huh? I know you are all here for your own agenda… but just give me a moment of your time. Please, it’s all I ask for.” He takes a slow breath. “Rika, the founder, wanted to make others happy. It was her dream. Making others happy was a great power, she would say, one that help this world become a better place. Many people were able to be a part of her dream. I think… I was so lucky to be a part of that dream. She made me who I am today. I wanted to share her dream as well, aha… I could go on for hours on how she helped me. I believed in her. And I believed in the dream she and V joined to share. These dreams, was her love. She cared for me and loved me for who I was. Her being there, for me, was what made me feel the happiness she dreamed of spreading. 

“When she left I… felt like that love died with her. All of it was gone. I searched for someone who was like her to give it to me. I wanted a replacement. As time went on I hid away from the world and let its darkest parts consume. The only thing keeping me from completely submitting to it, was the love of the RFA. Sure, there were frustrating and sad times, but in the end I knew: ZEN would always make me strive to care for myself, even if I had to roll my eyes about it; Jaehee showed me just how hard work and passion in that work could lead to great things, heh Jumin you need to give her a vacation; speaking of, Jumin showed me how to take a step back and look at a problem from all angles; and Seven, he taught me that having fun and embracing your friends could make any bad day become awesome; V… though we’ve had our differences, I learned that… that I can always count on those who care for me.” He looks over at him as he says this.

“And then, our newest member. Zack. When he came on board I thought that he was a sign that I could get that love I craved. The same love, the replacement. Then… we met. And he showed me that it’s okay to cry, to feel broken. But, when you break you can’t stay broken. Those who care about you will come and help you rebuild yourself. They hold the glue and I hold the pieces. I just need to put in the effort to do it. Being with you, Zack, I felt a new kind of love. You forced me to see that you were not a replacement. You lifted that fog. And…” he grips the mic tighter. “I… may be broken again.” His voice shakes. “And you may be broken too… but I’m not going to hide anymore. I… want you with me. I want… us to feel that happiness again. I want to be the shoulder you can lean on, I want to be the person you can talk to, I want to help you put yourself back together.” 

He swallows. “When… when I thought I was ready to shatter I thought of the happiness you gave me. I thought of how I wanted to return that happiness to you. I wanted to keep creating happiness, to keep making you laugh, to keep being together. I want… to share dreams with you. Just how the RFA shares their dreams together.” He bites his lip. “I… will learn from what you all have taught me so that one day, you and I can always be happy.” 

He didn’t know when it happened but he somehow made it to the middle of the ballroom. No cane, no nurse, no pain killers. He was there and then Yoosung was there. They just looked at each other for a long while, taking in the cracks and chips of all that was broken inside of them. 

Zack reached out and touched his face. He pinched his cheek softly. “You’re real…right?” He whispered. They leaned closer, their lips barely touching. 

“I’m real.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw maaaaan. Hehehe I hope you all enjoyed this.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumin route open. Check it out in my series!

** ~* Two Months Later *~  **

Zack sniffed the air. “It’s not burning, is it?” He craned his neck to look over at the kitchen. The two were in Zack’s new apartment. He was a month away from finishing his degree and had a guaranteed job at C&R as an analyzer and PR Manager. 

“W-well… no.” 

“Yeah that’s reassuring.” He chuckled and grabbed his cane. He walked into the kitchen as Yoosung stirred vigorously. Zack walked behind him and carefully held him around the waist. “Oh, cool, you made charcoal.” He chuckled softly. 

“Ugh shut up… this recipe is so hard. So many steps.” 

“I told you we should just get take-out.” 

“I know… but I wanted to cook.” 

Zack kissed the top of his head and massaged his neck. “How’s your eyes?” 

“They’re fine. I lowered the light. How was the memory game?” 

“Egh.” He shrugged. “I’m getting along. I have my good days and my bad days. Today I actually remembered calling you.” 

“Oh good! Do you remember what we talked about?” Yoosung glances back shyly. 

Zack nodded and smirked. “You… wanted to stay over.” He licked his bottom lip as he watched Yoosung’s ears turn red. He brought his lips to his ear and spoke lowly. “Isn’t that right?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“I wouldn’t forget that.” He slipped his hands under the apron Yoosung wore and rubbed small circles into his chest, missing just where Yoosung would probably want it. “Right?” 

“R-right.” Just as he was about to lean into it Zack pulled away. “Ah…” 

“Hmm? What? I thought you wanted dinner first.” They hadn’t had time or the capacity to be intimate. What with Yoosung switching majors, Zack’s physical therapy and memory building, and Yoosung’s therapy with his eye and his psychological therapy, the two barely even went out. Mostly because if they made plans Zack couldn’t remember doing it or Yoosung would have a panic attack in certain areas. Not to mention he spent a month back in America with his parents. 

Speaking of, the three had talked long and hard about a lot of things. Zack had lied to them about how he got brain damage, it was better that way. They all cried and talked long into the night. The next day Zack had forgotten a good chunk of it but he knew everything was going to be okay. Turned out his mother and father had booked a flight the moment she heard his voicemail. But due to the heat stroke, Zack never got her call. 

Right now, the two lived separately but they were planning on moving in together when all the physical therapy and Yoosung’s psychological therapy was done. Things… had been terrible but they were mending together. 

“I think it’s salvageable.” Yoosung sighed. 

Zack leaned over and laughed. “Yeah, the rice is. Don’t worry love, let’s just make some eggs and put it over the rice. Some of the meat is still good.” He ruffled his hair lightly. 

_** ~*  ** _

“It turned out good!” Yoosung smiled. 

“It sure did.” Zack chuckled as he put a grain of rice on the cat, Alexander 5th, Yoosung couldn’t have pets at his dorm so Zack took the poor thing in. Needless to say, Jumin wasn’t too thrilled on the name.

“I see that Al has a new cat toy, lemme guess, Seven?” 

“He was here yesterday. I wrote it down.” Zack grabbed his notepad. “Uh… yeah he came in to ‘Give Al Longcat exercises’.” He laughed. “I think he just kinda played with his paws.” 

“Al is really lazy.” 

“Thank god, we compliment each other very well.” 

Yoosung smiled. “Seven sure does come here a lot…” 

“Oh yeah, we screw all the time.” 

“WHAT!?” 

“I’m kidding dork. Don’t get jealous, he comes by cuz I actually let him play with the cat.” 

Yoosung sighed in relief. After a short pause he looked around nervously. 

“What?” Zack leaned forward and smirked. “Not sure how we do this?” 

“W-what?” 

“Just say it, ‘Hey you ready to fu-‘“

“D-don’t say it out loud!” 

Zack leaned back and laughed. “Why not? You know it’s true. Come on, let’s just… dive in.” 

“E-eh?” 

“Slowly. Come here.” He patted his lap. “Yup just like that. You smell like burnt food.” 

“Ugh… is it gross?” 

“No, it’s just funny.” He looked at him in the eyes. “I like that color on you, the red glasses.” 

“Thanks!” He smiled. “I do too! Seven picked them out.” 

“Oh so you can hang out with Seven but I can’t?” 

“W-well we were in public.” 

Zack nuzzled his neck. “Does that matter?” 

“What!?” 

“Heh, I bet he’d feel pretty special knowing we’re fighting over him.” 

“Haha! Probably at least it’s not ZEN. Ah.” He shuddered as Zack kisses the edge of his ear. 

“Yeah,” Zack’s voice becomes husky, the noises are already starting to get to him, “he doesn’t need his ego to get…bigger.” He kisses again. 

“Th-that’s right.” Yoosung shuffles around. 

“Keep swirling your hips like that and I’ll lose it.” He smiles as he gets a squeak as a response. Zack looks up at him to see he’s pinching his forehead. “Hey…” He leans back. “Come on, don’t push yourself so much.” 

“I’m fine… the lighting though.” 

“My room is dark enough.” 

“Eh heh… okay. Then l-lets…” he musters the strength. “Move to the bedroom.” 

_** ~*  ** _

“Take it slow, okay? We’re both still recovering.” Zack hovers over him and pets his hair. The only source of light is coming from the sliver of moonlight from his drawn shades. “How do you feel?” 

“Okay. Much better now that it’s dark.” 

“Good.” 

“And you?” 

“I’m okay too. I can’t stay like this for long though.” 

The look at each other as their eyes adjust. There’s a loud clinking noise a, like metal falling against metal. Yoosung stiffens and gasps. He grips Zack’s arms harshly. Zack leans down and hums softly. “It’s okay… shh shh, that was my fault.” He mumbles into his ear. “I think the fork I put on the edge fell into the sink. Want me to check?” 

“N-no… no I’m fine.” 

Zack smiles and softly kisses his way down Yoosung’s neck. “Breathe.” He whispers. “We’re here together. I won’t let anything hurt you. Never again.” 

“M-me too.” He starts to relax. 

“Good. Do you want me to put on music?” 

“N-no I’m okay.” 

“Okay.” 

For a long while, their escapes only result in heavy petting. What started as soft sighs now became hushed moans as they start to lose themselves into just each other. Yoosung lightly traces Zack’s surgical scars with his fingertips and frowns. “Hey… no frowning tonight.” Zack pinched his cheek lightly as he pressed their foreheads together. “Okay?” 

“I just…” 

“It’s okay.” He grunted and leaned back. “Hey, get on top.” 

“W-what?” 

“My body hurts.” They move around each other. Zack sighs as he lands back onto the pillows. “Sorry about that.” He can’t hide the lewd smile he gives as he sees Yoosung straddling his lap. 

“What… what’s that smile?” 

“This is how it’s going to be.” 

“W-what?” 

“I can’t do it any other way.” He chuckles. “I have a good view here.” 

Yoosung blushes harder. 

“That… heh that look is priceless. I bet you have more that you need to show me.” He lightly traced his jaw. “You still want to?” 

“Yes. I have for a while.” 

“Me too. You feel okay?” He has to check. 

“Yeah, my eyes feel fine. You?” 

“Yeah. Like this you can control how you want it.” 

“D-don’t talk about it!” 

He laughed. “I’m going to because I want you to feel good. I want you to feel safe.” 

“I do. I always do when we’re together.” 

“Yeah… me too.” They exchange a slow kiss. Zack presses two fingers to Yoosung’s lips. “We’re taking this very slow okay? So… I hope you’re ready.” 

Yoosung nods. 

“Good. Now suck.” 

_** ~* Two Years Later *~  ** _

“Well well Dr. Kim.” Zack sat down on Yoosung’s desk. “Looks like you forgot your lunch again.” 

“Oh! Thank you!” Yoosung put down his chart. 

“How’s that pig doin’?” 

“Oinkers is doing great!” He smiles. “We should get a-“ 

“No.” 

“Aww…” 

Zack smiled softly and fixed his boyfriends glasses. “There, they keep sliding off.” 

“I know, I need to get the frames changed.” He sighed. “I should call Seven.” 

Zack pinched his cheek and opened the lunch box. “Seven _is_ the glasses master. You hungry?” 

“Yes! I’m starving!” 

“Me too. Oh, I got us desert but you’ll have to wait.” 

“Hmm? Okay?”

After their meal Zack paced around the room. He clicked his tongue. “…You’ve forgotten what day it is eh?” 

Yoosung widens his eyes. “For…gotten what?” 

“Oh dear… you’ve forgotten.” He holds back his laughter as Yoosung wracks his brain. “Bzzt times up.” He leans forward. “Damn… that means you have to get a little punishment.” 

“W-what did I forget?” 

“Well I’m not telling now.” 

“What!? What did I forget!?” 

“Tell me what day it is.” 

“November the 14th.” 

“Say it again.”

“November 14.” 

“Good. Now you won’t forget.” Zack turned his back on him and dug around in his bag. “… Those three days of pain… I remember them more than I remember my parents birthdays. Since those days I’ve had a hard time remembering a lot of things. Dates, your favorite color, how you lost your favorite sweater. All these things that I desperately want to remember. But even when I wake up and forget what yesterday entailed, you always patiently remind me. And… even when I forget the big stuff, the day I adopted Al, our first time, the day you moved in, you always remind me with a smile. And yet those three days I remember like the back of my hand. But I remember the feel of your presence. The feel of your joy. When it’s gone I feel that emptiness. Sometimes I walk home and I feel so alone, like that feeling is fading. We both do, right?” 

Yoosung lowers his head. “Yes… on those days that it call comes hurtling back. It’s like running into a brick wall.” 

“Yeah… so I thought. I need something to always have with me. So when I feel like those demons are crawling back, I can just look at this and feel you. I can feel how I felt when I first kissed you, when we were busting out laughing so hard our sides hurt, when we first made love, all of it.” Zack turned around. “And I think this… will always keep us close.” 

He gave a shy smile as he opened the velvet box the size of his palm. “Always… and forever.” 

“Th…” 

“Yeah. Will you… marry…me?” He can’t remember how to breathe. 

Yoosung only cries and tackles Zack so hard they fall onto the small animal examination table. He chokes out a ‘yes’. “A-always and forever.” 

Always and forever. 

_ ~Fin  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this. I hope you all enjoyed this Journey as well


End file.
